mon rêve devenu réalité
by blood-of-vampire
Summary: J'y est toujours cru...rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de réaliser mon rêve.J'ai tout quitter pour eux, jusqu'où irais-je pour me prouver qu'ils existent vraiment. Quand la fiction rejoins la réalité ou quand ce dont tu as toujours rêvé devient réalité...
1. Chapter 1

Fiction : _Mon rêve devenu réalité_ par **blood-of-vampire**

**Introduction** :

_Coucou à vous, alors voilà après mettre lancer avec mon premier os ( __**les méandres du plaisir**__) me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fiction. C'est une fiction assez personnel et se traduirait comme mon propre rêve avec quelques fantasme. Rien de bien choquant je vous rassure ^^. Bon voici de quoi parle ma fic : Isabella Alpana a toujours depuis que les livres de Stephenie Meyer existent cru à l'existence des vampire et plus précisément l'existence des cullens. Pour elle c'est plus qu'une obsession, c'est son destin de savoir si son rêve est une réalité. Voilà pourquoi Isabella 19ans va tout quitter pour aller à Forks et se perdre en Forêt pour enfin les rencontrer…la question est de savoir quel surprise peut bien lui réserver la forêt, son rêve était-il à la hauteur de ce qu'elle avait imaginer ?_

**Chapitre 1** : le départ

Avant tout je tiens à me présenter, je m'appelle Isabella, étonnant non ? Je vis en France et j'ai 19 ans. Je suis une grande fan de la saga twilight. Pour tout vous dire je rêve d'Edward chaque nuit, tout en imaginant que les cullens existent vraiment. Car malheureusement pour moi je ne suis pas Isabella Swan mais juste Isabelle Alpana d'origine espagnole et non italienne comme le pense la plupart des gens. Pour moi, les cullens n'ont pas de secret, c'est comme si ils faisait partis de moi, et tout ça grâce à quatre fabuleux bouquins ! je vais vous dire sincèrement, mon plus grand souhait serait de me trouver face à des vampires ( oui je sais c'est fou ) et si j'ai de la chance, les cullens. Mais pour cala il faut que je quitte la France et que je parte aux États-Unis et faire un petit tour à Forks. Ce serait vous mentir de dire que mes parents ne m'ont pas pris pour une folle quand je leur ait annoncer que je partais vivre aux États-Unis. Ma mère a complétement paniqué et m'a posé la QUESTION : mais Isabella, chérie, POURQUOI tu pars là-bas ?

Bon je vous avoue au début je voulais vraiment leur dire la vérité, mais ce serait trop risqué et ils ne me laisserait pas partir en plus il me prendrait pour une fille suicidaire ( quoique, vu ce que je me suis réservée c'est quasiment ça ^^). La vrai raison de mon départ comme vous avez put le deviner c'est de me perdre dans la forêt de Forks pour si j'ai beaucoup de chance y rencontrer des vampires enfin surtout les cullens, et oui je pars à la recherches de personnages de fictions, c'est complètement fou et suicidaire mais c'est mon rêve, je ne pense qu'à ça. Rassurez-vous j'y ait pensé aux conséquences, mais j'ai l'ultime conviction que ils existent vraiment. Pour en revenir à mes parents après la crise d'hystérie, j'ai trouvé la bonne excuse, je leur ait dit que j'avais trouvé un job de journaliste là-bas à Seattle et que grâce aux économies que je fait depuis que je travaille c'est-à-dire depuis l'âge de 16ans j'ai assez d'argent pour survivre un mois voir deux. Mon père après réflexion m'encouragea, il aime que je prenne des initiatives et que j'avance dans la vie, j'étais assez contente car entre lui et ma mère c'était lui le plus difficile à convaincre, ma mère avait quelques doutes sur les vrai raisons de mon voyage, et oui elle me connaissait bien, trop je dirais même…Alors que j'étais dans ma chambre et que j'entassais toutes mes affaires dans deux énormes valises, elle entra dans ma chambre, posa ces mains sur ces hanches et me dit :

_**-Isabella, chérie, tu sais j'ai du mal à te croire à ton histoire de job. C'est vrai pourquoi il prendrait une petite française alors que je suis sûr qu'il pourrait prendre quelqu'un de là-bas ? **_

Oups ! je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi directe. Bon vas-y Bella c'est pas le moment de flancher il faut que tu la convainque.

_**-euh,maman…si je t'assure j'ai vraiment trouver un job, c'est juste moi aussi ça me parait incroyable mais que veux-tu il avait besoin de quelque chose de nouveau, et puis tu sais bien que j'adore je journalisme ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis partit dans une école de journaliste. **_

_**-je sais bien ma chérie, mais je sais aussi que tu es tellement fan de tes livres, ou vampires je ne c'est plus et en plus je sais que cette histoire se passe juste à quelque heures de Seattle alors voilà pourquoi je pense que ton histoire de job n'est qu'une excuse. **_

Bon là j'ai plus le choix, je suis coincé ! mais je vais quand même pas lui dire toute la vérité après tout je fais ce que je veux non ! tout ça c'est ma faute si seulement je ne l'avais pas bassiner des heures et des heures avec tout ça je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui !

_**-euhh…d'accord tu as raison ! cédais-je. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne vas rien tenter de fou ( si elle savait^^). Je veux juste me rendre dans cette ville, c'est tout maman, on va dire que c'est un voyage instructif ! mais ne dis rien à papa je préfère qu'il pense que je pars là-bas pour travailler. Dis-je. **_

_**-bon très bien, mais pas de bêtise, parce que je te rappelle que les vampires n'existent pas Bella ! dit-elle en se moquant de moi . **_

_**-oui…oui…t'inquiète pas ! dis-je. **_

Ça y est tout est prêt pour mon voyage, j'apporte bien évidemment les livres de la saga avec moi ainsi que les films qui sais on va peut-être se faire une soirée DVD ensemble non? Mes papiers son en règles et oui j'ai du refaire un passeport spécial pour aller aux states, compliqué ces américains!

En ce moment je suis à Roissy Charles de Gaules , mes parents on absolument tenu à m'accompagnai alors que je leur avait dis qu'ils étaient pas obligé donc je me retrouve à marcher devant avec mon énorme sac à main pendant que mon père traîne le chariot avec mes valises et ma mère est à côté de lui. Je cherche le bon terminal. Ah voilà j'ai trouvé, mon voyage se feras en deux temps: paris- new-york puis new-york-seattle. Heureusement comme j'ai prévu de ne pas dépancer beaucoup d'argent j'ai pu me procurer des places en première classe !

Bon le moment est venu j'embarque d'ici 20minutes, il est temps pour moi de dire au revoir à mes chères parents, c'est triste quand j'y pense car je me doute que je ne les reverrais pas de si tôt. Mais je sais que je fait tout ça pour mon bien alors j'essaye de pas pleurer…ma mère me serre fortement dans ses bras et pleure silencieusement, je fait semblant de ne pas remarquer ces yeux gonflés pour son bien, quand à mon père même si il ne le montre pas je vois bien qu'il est triste aussi, il a cette petite expression sur son visage que je connais si bien ! Allez, allez il ne faut pas trop que je tarde sinon je ne pourrai jamais partir, je m'avance avec mon énOOrme sac à main ( et oui je suis une fille tout de même, ce n'est pas parce que l'on est dans un avion qu'il faut avoir l'air d'un vieux chiffon !) comportant les autres bouquins de la saga ainsi que les DVD, mon ipod, quasiment tous mes produits de beauté, mon agenda, un carnet de note, deux stylos, mon phone,mon portefeuille,…

Ça y est je rentre de ce couloir de verre pour rentrer dans l'avion, l'hôtesse de l'air et le stewart m'accueille avec un large sourire et me souhaite de passer un bon voyage tout en me demandant mon billet pour pouvoir m'indiquer la direction de ma place. Ah la première classe, j'adore on y est toujours bien accueillit bon avec un peu de chance peut-être que j'aurais une place à côté de l'hublot. Ça y est je l'ai trouvé ! ah apparemment j'ai un voisin, je n'est pas vu son visage j'espère qu'il est sympathique et qu'il n'est pas comme tous ces patrons super stressés vu que l'on va passer beaucoup de temps à côté ! C'est avec exploit que j'arrive à mettre mon sac à main et ma petite valise dans le coffre au-dessus de nos têtes et la je vois ce magnifique regard ! des yeux marrons vraiment très sexy pour un homme, bon effectivement je vais passer un bon voyage, il me regarde et me souris ! oh mon dieu, un sourire éclatant! je crois vraiment que c'est mon jour de chance aujourd'hui ( bon allez bella ne le fixe pas comme une attardée mentale et demande lui si il peut se lever pour que je puisse m'assoir en plus comme une gourde j'ai choisi «the» tenue pour faire un voyage d'une dizaine d'heure à savoir une petite robe bleu nuit en cachemire de chez mango qui lorsque je m'assois laisse apparaître les bas que je porte avec mes bottes minelli marron et enfin mon trench ( noir que j'adoore !) puis pour sublimer le tout, un sautoir de perle et ma montre festina ! allez beau goss il faut se lever ! je tente de ne pas sourire comme une pré-ados à la vue d'un super beau goss, jusqu'à ce que j'entende sa superbe voie ! :

_**-vous avez besoin d'aide mademoiselle ?**_

( humm non juste de toi ! évidemment je ne vais pas lui dore ça ! comment lui dire que je vais AAAdorer passer toutes ces heures à ces côtés ! Bref, allez Bella tu te reprend , même si tu as 19 ans ce n'est pas une raison pour baver devant ce beau spécimen ^^) :

_**-hum...non merci, c'est gentil. Je...en fait j'allais vous demander si vos pouviez vous levez pour que je puisse prendre place. Dis-je avec ce que je pense être mon plus beau sourire. **_

_**-oh veuillez m'excusez je n'avais pas compris que vous vouliez vous asseoir, je pensais que la place étai vide dit-il en se levant.**_

_**-non non vous en faites pas c'était à moi d'être plus clair ! **_

Il se leva donc et se mis à mes côtés pour que je puisse prendre place, incroyable j'ai vraiment l'impression que tout me souris aujourd'hui, en plus il sent super bon! je crois que c'est la fin pour moi, définitivement . Je prend donc place et pose mon ipod ainsi que mon agenda car j'ai bien l'intention d'écrire un petit peu pour passer le temps quoique vu la très charmante compagnie que j'aie il va être difficile de me concentrer pour pouvoir écrire ce que j'ai planifié pour rencontrer les cullens et pour y écrire les dernières « magnifiques heures de ma vie ! ». Le jeune homme se rassoie et m'adresse un de ces fameux sourire. WOUAH ça c'est du sourire allez ma vieille tu prend ton courage à deux mains et tu essaye de faire connaissance après tout il a l'air sympathique et comme qui dirais-je qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Alors que j'allais lui demandais quel était son nom il se fait plus rapide que moi et me devance en me demandant quel est mon prénom :

_**-alors, hum vous vous appelez comment ?**_

Trop heureuse de constater qu'il s'intéresse à moi je souris et lui répond :

_**-hum, Bella et vous ? **_

_**-Lucas. Vous voyager pour la première fois, enfin je veux dire c'est la première fois que vous allez aux États-Unis ? **_

Eh bien en plus d'être canon, il est bavard, ça me plaît bien, j'aime beaucoup parler avec les gens, d'ailleurs je déteste les conversation à mourir d'ennui surtout lorsque la personne se révèle inintéressante et quand elle n'a rien à dire ! Alors là c'est le gros lot !

_**-oui enfin c'est la première fois pour moi que je pars au USA, vous allez où exactement si ce n'est pas trop indiscret? Demandais-je.**_

-_**hum et bien non, vous inquiétez pas ça ne me dérange pas de répondre à votre question, pour tout vous dire je vais à New-York visitais des amis et vous ? Me dit-il avec un sourire charmeur. **_

_**-je vais à Seattle, je sais oui ça peut paraître bizarre ce n'est pas vraiment la première destination à laquelle on pense qu'en on va au états-unis mais une amie y était aller et ma dis que je n'allais pas regretter donc me voici en route pour Seattle ! **_

_**-et bien vous m'avais l'air parfaitement contente de votre voyage, j'espère de tout cœur qu'il soit à la hauteur de vos espérances.**_

Non mais je rêve ou il y aurait des sous entendus dans sa phrase ! oh mon dieu si il espère que je pourrai passer un meilleur vole grâce à lui, hum et bien pourquoi pas, ma dernière expérience humaine ! OK si il veut jouer avec moi à ce petit jeu, on est deux car j'adore m'amuser ! Donc très chère Bella tu lui un fait ta petite moue à croquer et tu lui répond d'une vois innocente :

_**-peut être que ta participation serait bénéfique à ce que mon voyage se passe bien...**_

je le vis esquisser un sourire, il me regarda puis pris ma main qui était sur l'accoudoir et toujours en me regardant me fis un baise main, surprise par son audace je ne pouvais bouger, il se pencha alors tout doucement vers moi et vint me murmurer à l'oreille :

-_**ce serait avec grand plaisir, Bella**_.

Oulalala j'ai le cœur qui danse le conga, c'est pas possible qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour que tout soit parfait aujourd'hui ! Eh bien si tout le voyage se passe comme ça, j'en connais une qui va bien s'amuser. Aïe, je vois l'hôtesse de l'air nous demander d'attacher nos ceintures, ça veut dire que l'on va pas tarder à décoller, effectivement je sens l'avion qui prend de la vitesse et je peut ressentir dans mon corps la puissance de l'avion, c'est une sensation que beaucoup de gens trouve désagréable mais moi non, je regarde Lucas et lui sourie, je sais que pour l'instant on a pas besoin de parler, le temps suis son cours comme on dit, mais vous inquiétez pas mes chéris, je ne compte pas en rester là avec ce chère Lucas.

Voilà plusieurs heures que l'avion a décollé, j'écoute de la musique pour me reposer un peut histoire de rester quelque peur éveiller quand je serais au États-Unis. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon voisin, nous avons quasiment discuter pendant la moitié du voyage, il est dans une école de commerce et son école l'a envoyé faire un stage à New-York pour se spécialiser mais sachant que le prix d'un loyer allait lui coûtait trop cher il va séjourner chez des amis. J'ai rarement vu un jeune homme aussi sympathique ( merde, je viens de me faire griller en train de le regarder! bon ben tant pis et puis c'est vrais qu'il est chou ce Lucas^^)

_**-la vue vous plaît ? Demande-t-il joueur. **_

Ah oui il veut jouer? Eh bien nous verrons qui gagnera ce petit jeu.

_**-sa va pas trop mal, mais j'ai connu mieux. **_

_**-mieux? Quoi vous ne me trouvez pas attirant? **_

_**-haha mais si mais je ne peut pas m'en tenir à votre visage et votre silhouette pour emmètre un jugement. **_

_**-Ah...intéressant, mais peut-être nous pouvons remédier à tout ça...**_

! Mais dans quoi je me suis entraîné là, je sens que cette histoire va mal tourné disons sexuellement parlant...oh et puis après tout, je peut vivre ça comme une dernière expérience humaine.

_**-remédier à cela c'est ça ? Et qu'est ce que vous avez vous prévu pour moi?**_

_**-pour vous?hum à vous de voir je ne connais pas les limites à vous de me le dire. **_Dit-il en posant sa main sur ma cuisse en exerçant une petite pression.

_**-euh..**_.( inutile de préciser qu'à ce moment même il m'était impossible de parler ou du moins de faire une phrase cohérente!)_**pas de limites**_ _**?**_ _**Super !**_ Répondis-je alors que sa main remontait doucement vers le haut de ma cuisse.

Il posa son regard sur moi et ce fut ma perte, un profond désir s'empara de moi, et sans prendre conscience de ce que j'allais faire je me penchais pour l'embrasser. J'approchais doucement mes lèvres mais il fut plus rapide que moi m'embrassa avec force et désir. Je ne peut pas dire qu'il y avait de l'amour dans notre baiser, ce baiser exprimait juste le besoin de deux personnes à la recherche de sensation forte. Je sentit sa langue demandais l'accès à ma bouche et je la lui donner volontiers. Sa main qui était sur ma cuisse remontait doucement vers mon entre-jambe et je ne put retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il arriva à la limite de mes bas. Lucas se détacha de moi et me regarda avec un regard qui voulait dire qu'il avait envie de moi. Alors pour répondre à cette appel tentateur je fis de même avec ma main et remontais lentement vers l'objet de mes désirs. Je pouvais sentir l'étendue de son plaisir, alors que je commençais à le caresser il me stoppa net, je le regardais surprise par ce geste. Il s'approcha vers moi et me murmura à mon oreille:

_**-Bella, on risque de se faire prendre si on continue comme ça, or je ne pense pas que tu tienne à ce que tout la première classe sache que je vais te sauter dessus...non? **_

_**-oui...oui bien sûr, j'ai une idée, viens avec moi au toilette, enfin rejoins moi dans cinq minutes frappes 3 coups comme ça je saurais que c'est toi. **_

Je me levais puis je pris la direction des toilettes en espérant qu'elles ne soient pas sale (comme tout le monde le sait les toilettes c'est pas du luxe dans un avion^^),j'ouvris la porte et me glissa rapidement dedans, par bonheur elle était propre. Je restait debout en attendant que Lucas me rejoigne, le désir en moi n'avait en aucun cas descendu, l'adrénaline courrait dans mes veines et je ne pense pas que je puisse tenir encore très longtemps. Alors que je pensais mourir de frustration trois coups retentir à la porte. J'ouvris la porte rapidement et le saisi par son tee-shirt et l'entraîna avec moi dans les toilettes.

A peine la porte fermée il me plaqua contre celle-ci et il se mit à m'embrasser. Ces lèvres étaient douces et fondaient parfaitement sur ma bouche, ses mains vinrent doucement caresser mon dos avant qu'une de ces mains viennent se poser sur mes fesses et les caresser. Je laissai sa bouche et me mis a lui faire des bisous dans le cou alors que je caressai son torse. Lucas se fit plus entreprenant dans ces caresses en faisant descendre sa main qui était sur mes fesses vers mon entre-jambe et remontais doucement sous ma robe pour pouvoir caresser mon intimité sans qu'il y ait de barrière. Je poussai un gémissement quand sa main chaude frôlait l'attache de mon bas. Il remontait lentement vers mon sexe et je poussai un gémissement lorsqu'il se mit à me caressai à travers mon shorty qui en passant était trempé, il dut s'en rendre compte car il me chuchota à l'oreille:

_**-c'est moi qui te fait mouiller comme ça Bella, dommage que l'endroit soit un peut petit car j'aurais adorait lécher ta petite chatte bien humide pour moi...**_

_**-humm...oui **_

je ne pouvais plus attendre, rien que c es mots m'avaient exciter au plus haut point. Je me remis à l'embrassai et tirer sont tee-shirt vers le haut pour qu'il puisse l'enlever. Une fois son haut enlever je me mis a caressai son torse et le parsemait de baisers, doucement comme il l'avait ait pour moi je descendis mes main vers son bas-ventre je défis lentement son jean et le baissai en même temps que son boxer. Oh mon dieu ! J'avais devant moi un sexe des plus satisfaisant et au garde à vous. Je le regardais avec un air appréciateur tout en me léchant les lèvres et me je me baisser tout doucement pour me retrouver à genou devant son sexe, ces yeux c'étaient assombris du au plaisir et il pencha sa tête en arrière quand je mis un coup de langue sur son gland. Lucas lâcha un juron, fière de mon effet je le pris directement en bouche et commençais à le sucer lentement alors que je caressais ses cuisses. Il posa sa main dans mes cheveux pour me donner un rythme et je voyais bien qu'il allait bientôt jouir et je le suçais de plus en plus vite enroulant ma langue autour de son gland, je le pris entièrement dans ma bouche e là se fut le déclenchement, il joui fortement dans ma bouche, j'avalais tout( en plus il avait un goût exquis) .

Je me relevais et lui fit un sourire,de suite il m'attira à sa bouche et m'embrassa avec force. Je pressai mon corps encore couvert quoique ma robe était remontait à mes hanches mais mon shorty lui était bon pour le lavage! Soudain il me retourna violemment et pressa son sexe à nouveau dur contre mes fesses alors que je prenais appui sur le rebord du lavabo. Il passa ses mains sur mes fesses tandis que l'autre me caressai mes seins en dessous de ma robe, je ne cessai de gémir et de frotter mon derrière sur son sexe pour créer une friction. Alors que je languissait sous ces caresses, il baissa mon shorty sans que j'y prête attention, jusqu'à ce qu'il écarte mes jambes, je savais ce qu'il allait arriver et je ne pus retenir un gémissement sa main vint caresser mes lèvres intimes et sans que je m'y attende il enfonça directement deux doigt en moi, oh mon dieu c'était trop bon .Il continuait ces assauts avec ses doigts et alors que retenais tant bien que mal mes gémissements il vint me chuchoter :

_**-je vais te baiser Bella,fort, et tu te souviendra toute ta vie de ton voyage en avion Paris – New York...**_

_**-oh ouii, c'est bon...**_

il s'enfonça alors en moi d'un coup de rein, il m'embrassa pour retenir mon cri de plaisir, ces coups de reins était puissants, dans cette position il me remplissait complètement et mon dieu j'aimais ça! Je le sentais vraiment et la sensation d'être rempli plus l'apesanteur firent bon mélange, je n'allais pas tenir longtemps c'est certain. Alors qu'il continuait ses va et vient délicieux il me mordillai la nuque et pressai mes seins en jouant avec mes tétons durcis. Appréciant cette caresse je relevais un peu mon buste et me cambra un peu plus, ce fut le mouvement de trop il toucha directement mon point g et ce fut ma fin, mon orgasme éclata avec violence et mon cri de jouissance fut masquer par la main de Lucas qui était sur ma bouche tandis que lui poussa un grognement rauque tout en me mordillant mon épaule. Nous tentions tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration normal pour sauver les apparences, mais je crois que c'était fichu nous avions bien la tête de deux personnes qui viennent juste de s'envoyer en l'air! Alors que je tentais de me recoiffai quelque peut je vis qu'il c'était déjà rhabiller, il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa tendrement et m'aida à me rhabiller, je lui sourie. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler, nous savions ce que nous faisions et pour ma part je ne regrettai rien. Je me retournais vers lui et lui dit :

_**-je sors la première ça paraîtra un peu moins suspect! **_

_**-Ok pas de problème beauté!dit-il en sourient. **_

Je luis rendis son sourire et sortit des toilettes, je rejoignais ma place à toute vitesse tout en évitant de croiser le regard des gens (et oui les gens d'aujourd'hui ne sont pas dupes^^). Je m'assis rapidement et vit par le hublot que l'on perdait de l'altitude. Je regardais à ma gauche et vis Lucas s'assoir à côté de moi. Je voulais le remercier je ne c'est pas pourquoi mais c'était plus fort que moi, avec ce que je m'avais prévu je me dis que au moins une personne aura un bon souvenir de moi ( tu m'étonne ma vielle qu'il va se souvenir de toi ! ). je me penchai alors ver lui et lui dit doucement :

_**-merci..**_

il me regarda surpris mais fit un geste auquel je ne m'attendais le moins du monde il m'approcha de lui et me pris dans ses bras et me chuchota:

_**-non merci à toi ma belle, grâce à toi j'ai passer un excellent voyage**_. Au plaisir de te revoir un jour...

Nous n'échangeâmes que quelques mots après cet épisode. De toute façon je savais que plus jamais je n'allais le revoir, en tout cas ça avait été un plaisir de le rencontrer. Je somnolais jusqu'à New York où nos chemins se séparait, il me pris dans ces bras et me souhaita d'être heureuse, je lui retournais son «conseil» et partie vers l'embarcation de Seatlle, d'autre plans m'attendais : Seattle me voilà...


	2. Chapter 2

**Fiction**: _mon rêve devenu réalité_ by **blood-of-vampire**

**Chapitre 2**: arrivée à destination

Me voici enfin arrivée à Seattle, après un interminable voyage mais que j'ai vivement apprécié grâce à Lucas (non on ne rougit pas, il faut assumez^^). La nuit est tombé et la première pensée qui me vint à l'esprit est «wouah c'est super beau!», déjà depuis l'hublot de l'avion je m'étais émerveillé devant cette ville. Je ne c'est pas ce qui ce passe avec mon corps, en tout cas je ressens des frissons et je me sens comme aimanté. Pour une fois dans ma vie je me sens chez moi, je sens que j'approche de mon rêve, de mon destin. Moi Isabella je vais enfin pouvoir être fixé. Je regarde autour de moi et découvre les visages différents de tous ces américains, il n'ont pas l'air de se soucier de ma présence mais qu'importe. Après avoir passé la douane, je repère la sortie et m'engouffre dans les rues de Seattle, l'air est frais, mes cheveux vole au vent et je respire l'air frais américain, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

Bon revenons aux choses sérieuses, heureusement pour moi je maîtrise parfaitement l'anglais, mais qui c'est peut-être que les Cullen parle français ou au moins Carlisle suite à ces nombreux voyages ! Avec mes deux énormes valises et mon énorme sac à main j'essaye de héler un taxi, mais la tâche se révèle plus difficile que je le pensais. Oh mon dieu, enfin un taxi s'arrête, je suis toute contente, le chauffeur est un homme d'une trentaine d'année, plutôt sexy…Oh lala faut absolument que j'arrête de sauter sur tous les hommes que je vois, bon d'accord je le fais car qui sait peut-être je ne verrais plus jamais d'humain de ma vie, mais là il faut absolument que je trouve un endroit où dormir et je compte bien passer ma première nuit à Forks! Où en étais-je? Ah oui, le chauffeur de taxi sexy ! Apparemment il m'a posé une question mais je comme je fantasmais sur lui je n'ait pas entendu sa question, alors je lui fait un beau sourire et lui demande s'il peut répéter. Oh comme c'est adorable, il me propose de l'aide pour ranger mes valises, j'accepte sans hésitation évidemment. Bon me voilà sur la banquette arrière, le chauffeur se retourne vers moi et me demande:

_**-alors où vous allez mademoiselle ? **_

_**-euh…je vais à forks, j'espère que vous connaissez ? Dis-je en essayant de faire un peur d'humour.**_

_**-Forks ? oui oui vous inquiétez pas je connais bien, j'ai mon père qui habite là-bas. Excusez-moi je me suis pas présenter, je m'appelle Teddy. J'espère que vous êtes bien installé car nous avons de la route à faire ! **_

_**-ah, vraiment ? Vous avez de la famille là-bas c'est chouette ! Au fait je m'appelle Bella. **_

J'étais toute contente non seulement j'étais tombée sur un mec sexy mais en plus il connaissait Forks, je crois vraiment que c'est mon jour de chance. En plus, il a l'air sympa ce Teddy, je sens que je vais faire bon voyage!

_**-Bella? Comme Bella Swan? Rigola-t-il. **_

_**-non, rigolais-je moi c'est Bella Alpana, en réalité c'est Isabella mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella, je suis espagnole mais je vis en France.**_

_**-Française un ? C'est cool ! Alors Bella Alpana parle moi un peu de toi et dit moi pour quel raison une jolie fille comme toi, viendrais faire un tour dans un bled perdu comme Forks? **_

Oui, décidément j'avais beaucoup de chance, non seulement j'allais apprécier ces 3heures de voyages mais, j'allais peut-être en savoir plus sur Forks et sa population ! Cependant je ne pouvais pas lui parler de la véritable raison qui m'a poussé à faire ce voyage, je décidais donc de mentir et de sortit la pitoyable excuse du job de journaliste.

_**-hum et bien, j'ai 19ans et je m'en vais habitait Forks pour y travailler, en réalité j'ai lu une petite annonce sur internet qui disais qu'il cherchait quelqu'un pour administrer le journal de Forks et comme j'ai toujours voulu aller aux États-Unis et bien j'ai décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout et comme je maîtrisais bien l'anglais il m'ont donner une chance et me voilà ! Dis-je d'un ton léger. **_

- tiens je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un journal à Forks? N'empêche vous êtes vachement jeune!

Et merde ! Je savais bien que mon excuse ne tenait pas la route, mais vas-y Bella, il faut absolument que ce Teddy te crois alors tu souris et du trouve quelque chose à dire.

_**-euh, et bien que voulez-vous, il faut croire que c'était mon jour de chance et puis disons que mon « American dream » se réalise !**_

- vous avez raison, désolé d'avoir douté de vous (ouf !). En tout cas j'espère vous vous ennuierez pas trop, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire là-bas a part si vous êtes fan de randonnées et encore je ne suis même pas sûr que le club de randonné existe encore mais qui c'est ? Car depuis le film twilight, beaucoup de personnes viennent à Forks pour y découvrir la ville.

Tien, tiens des randonnées ? C'est pas mal du tout pour me perdre en forêt par contre ce qu'il faudrait ce qu'on ne lance pas de recherches après moi si je me perds. cependant cela s'annonce plus compliqué que je le pensais, les gens viennent-ils vraiment à Forks que pour visiter ? Je l'espère de tout cœur en tout cas !

_**-j'aime beaucoup la randonnée, j'en aie fait souvent avec des amis et puis parait-on que le paysage est superbe là-bas. En tout cas merci pour ces informations, mais dites moi Teddy pourquoi vous avez quitté la ville ? **_

-hum et bien disons que il y a quelques années il y eu comme une série de meurtre pas très loin de Forks, la police n'a jamais su à qui ils avaient à faire. C'était des crimes atroces et personnes n'a jamais retrouvé d'indice…du coup j'ai préféré venir travailler à Seattle c'était plus sûr, mais ceci dit je ne voudrais pas vous faire peur, cela fait déjà 5ans que ça c'est produit, je ne voudrais pas que vous renonciez à votre poste pour des vilaines histoires ! dit-il en rigolant.

Des meurtres ? Pas de traces ? Nouveau-nés ? Vampire ? Cullen ? Voilà ce qui trottait dans ma tête depuis qu'il avait évoqué la série de meurtre, ce pourrait-il que ce soit vrai alors, je réprimandais mon sourire pour qu'il ne me prenne pas pour une folle, c'est vrai cela pourrait paraître assez étrange si je souriais alors que il était en train de me parler de meurtres. Sur ce j'essayais de détourner le sujet en faisant un peu d'humour :

_**-et bien ! Si on m'avait dit que Forks et ces villes à proximité étaient aussi dangereuses je ne serais peut-être pas venu !**_

_**-vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir peur ? dit-il taquin **_

_**-non…enfin je c'est pas disons que je ne vais essayer de ne pas y penser. Désolée ça ne vous dérange pas si je dors un peu, le voyage m'a épuisé (en effet on se demande pourquoi^^) ? **_

_**-bien sûr, je vous réveillerais quand on sera arrivée ! dit-il.**_

Je posais ma tête sur la banquette et essayait de fermer les yeux, décidément je n'étais pas bout de mes surprises. J'étais persuadé que les vampires existait et cela venait de me le prouver malheureusement la question se posait : les Cullen se nourrissait-il de sang d'animaux ? Si non, cela s'annonçait un peu plus dur de ce que j'avais prévu et il allait falloir prévoir un autre plan à savoir comment les rencontré sans me faire tué avant.

Ce qui me semblait comme des minutes, ce révéla comme des heures, en effet je regardais le tableau de bord de la voiture et me rendis compte qu'il était bientôt 23h. Teddy s'aperçut que j'étais réveillé et me souris avant de m'annoncer :

_**-ah Bella, j'allais vous réveillé on arrive d'ici 10 minutes, nous sommes quasiment à l'entrée de la ville. Euh…simple question, je vous dépose où ? **_

_**- c'est vrai ? On est bientôt arrivée ? (j'étais toute excitée !) Ah oui c'est vrai, euh y a-t-il un hôtel à Forks ? Demandais-je.**_

_**- haha oui, vous inquiétez pas, Forks n'est pas aussi dénué de vie comme on pourrait le penser ! Rigola-t-il.**_

-d'accord, dans ce cas déposez moi à l'hôtel, merci. Dis-je gênée.

Je regardais par la fenêtre, ça y est me voilà à Forks, les rues était légèrement éclairés, j'avais comme l'impression que toute la ville dormait, seul quelques fenêtres étaient éclairés. Soudain j'aperçus quelques boutiques dont une : boutique Mawton. Le choc, mon cœur s'emballa, la ressemblance avec la boutique Newton du livre de Stephenie Meyer était incroyable. Je sentis la panique quelque peut m'envahir, c'est drôle, je m'étais toujours dis que j'étais un peut folle mais là, je ne pouvais pas douter, j'étais absolument sûr que les vampires existait. En plus c'était une boutique de sport ! Tout d'un coup je sentis que la voiture s'arrêter. Je levais les yeux et vis que Teddy c'était retourné il me sourit et me dit :

_**-et voilà vous êtes arrivé ! Je vais vous aidez avec vos bagages vous inquiétez pas ! **_

_**-Ah oui ! Merci beaucoup Teddy ! Euh..Combien je vous dois ?**_

_**-Voyons voir comme j'ai appréciez votre compagnie, je vais vous faire un pris d'ami ! répondit-il**_

_**-quoi ? Non, non je refuse je vais vous payer normalement ! Répondis-je en rougissant. **_

_**-Non, c'est rien je vous assure, ce sera juste 20$ ! dit-il. **_

_**-bon très bien, si vous insistez ! Voila vos 20$. Lui dis-je en lui donnant l'argent. **_

Décidément ces américains étaient vraiment gentils ! Je sortais de la voiture avec mon sac à main et m'avançait vers l'entrée de l'hôtel, celui-ci était tout petit mais charmant. Après avoir remercié Teddy je pris mes valises en main et entrait dans le hall de l'hôtel, apparemment il n'y avait personne. Je m'avançais vers le comptoir et appuyer sur la petite sonnette. Sur ce une petite dame d'une cinquantaine d'année arriva avec des lunettes comme à l'ancienne époque. J'esquissai un sourire, cette dame m'avait l'air fort sympathique. Elle me sourit et me demanda ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour moi. Je lui répondit alors que je voulais une chambre pour deux jours, en effet je ne voulais pas perdre trop de temps pour ma petite excursion, juste le temps de m'équiper un peut et d'acheter de quoi manger, puis je partirai à la chasse aux vampires. La dame me demanda de la suivre après que j'ai payé la note, elle m'entraîna dans un couloir assez éclairé et s'arrêta devant une chambre. Elle me tendit la clef et me souhaita une bonne nuit.

Je rentrais dans la chambre et alluma la lumière, elle était simple mais chaleureuse, elle comportait un grand lit avec une couette à motif violet qui me fit tout de suite penser à la couverture de Bella Swan dans le film twilight et je souris, je m'allongeais sur le lit et je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, enfin j'étais arrivé à mon but. Je suis folle voilà ce que je pensais. Je posai un peut mes affaire sur le bureau et la table de chevet puis alla dans la salle de bain pour aller prendre une douche mais finalement en voyant la grande baignoire, je décidais de prendre un bain, mon dernier bain pensais-je. Après ce délicieux moment de détente, j'enfilais une petite nuisette et me coucha.

Je fermais les yeux, en pensant à tout ce qui m'avait amené ici, et ce fut avec des rêves pleins la tête que je m'endormis tout en pensant à Edward Cullen…


	3. Chapter 3

_Mon rêve devenu réalité_by **blood-of-vampire**

**Chapitre 3** : un pas vers mon destin

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, je regardais autour de moi et ne reconnaissais pas ma chambre! Oh mon dieu il me fallut cinq minutes pour me rappeler de l'endroit où je me trouvais : je suis à Forks ! je ne suis pas dans un rêve c'est dingue ! Après avoir repris mes esprits je me lève et me dirige près de le fenêtre, j'ai une super vue de la forêt! Mais bon je n'ai pas vraiment encore décidé de quelle manière j'allais me perdre !.

Ah mon estomac crie famine, je ne c'est pas comment ça marche ici avec les petits déjeuner mais bon je décidais de m'habiller rapidement enfilant les premier vêtements qui me venait et par chance je tombais sur un de mes jeans préféré. Bon après m'être habillais je descendis vers l'accueil et je reconnu immédiatement la petite dame d'hier soir. Je me dirigeais vers elle, elle me vit et me sourie. Luis rendant son sourire je lui demandais :

_**-euh, excusez-moi j'aimerais prendre un petit-déjeuner mais je ne c'est pas où aller, vous pourriez m'indiquer ce que je dois faire s'il vous plaît? **_

_**-oh mais bien évidemment mademoiselle, il faut juste continuais le couloir et tout au fond vous trouverez le salon qui sert de salle pour les petit-déjeuners. Dit-elle en me montrant du doigt le couloir situé à ma droite. **_

Je la remerciais et m'avançais dans le couloir, effectivement je me retrouvais dans un salon où quelque personnes avaient déjà commençais à manger. A peine entrée dans la salle tout le monde me regardais avec insistance, c'était un peu gênant mais supportable, je traversais la salle pour aller au buffet et me servis de quoi tenir jusqu'à midi. Je m'asseyais à une table dans un des coins de la pièce de façon à ne pas être trop observé. Pendant que je mangeai je pensait à ce que j'allais faire aujourd'hui, sincèrement je ne voulais pas trop m'attarder ici, étant donner que nous étions un samedi ma disparition pourrait passer plus inaperçu que si ça aurait été un jour de semaine. Mais avant que je me perdre en forêt il me fallait un minimum d'équipement car à moins que j'ai de la chance je ne pense pas que les Cullens vont m'attendre à la lisière de le forêt à bras ouverts !

Enfin bref, je tentais d'établir un planning pour ma journée: déjà prévoir une tenue assez chaude mais sans non plus ressemblais à un sac à patate. Je voulais aussi passer à la boutique Mawton que j'avais repéré quand j'étais arrivé. Cependant un truc n'allait pas vraiment fonctionner c'est où est ce que je vais laisser mes affaires parce que je ne peut pas partir avec mes valises en forêt c'est complètement insensé ! il va absolument falloir que je trouve une solution et vite ! oh puis tant pis je les laisseraient à l'hôtel au pire des cas je peut toujours demander à la dame d'accueil si elle n'a pas un sorte de mini entrepôt pour que je puisse y déposer mes valises sous prétexte que je pars en randonnée pour un jour ou deux et que j'aimerais ne pas payer ma chambre sachant que je ne vais pas y dormir ! Mais oui voilà, ça c'est une bonne idée ! bon les valises c'est réglé faudra quand même voir si c'est possible ou pas. Bon reprenons, où en étais-je? Ah oui, la boutique Mawton, il faut que je m'achète des chaussures spéciales « marche », une gourde, et un petit kit de survie, si je ne me fais pas bouffer avant! haha.

Je me levais de ma table, mon petit-déjeuner étant finit et remontais dans ma chambre. Je m'assis sur le lit et essaya de me calmer avant de me mettre au travail. Même si j'avais pris un bain hier soir je pris une longue douche, j'en profitais pour me faire une épilation complète (j'ai horreur des poils !). je me lavais également mes cheveux avec un shampoing à la fraise. la douche terminée je m'aventurais dans ma chambre vêtu uniquement d'une serviette de bain qui ne cachait pas grand chose de mon corps et me mit de la lotion au beurre de karité. Une fois ça terminé je m'avançais vers ma valise,enfilais des sous-vêtement simples mais sexy de chez Chantal Thomas et je réfléchissais à quel vêtement j'allais bien pouvoir mettre! Bon après plusieurs essaie j'avais trouvé un des mes jeans clair bien coup, un tee shirt simple blanc mais moulant auquel j'avais fait faire dessiner des dents de vampires dessus, je mis par-dessus un sweat à capuche de couleur framboises, puis j'enfilais mon éternel veste en cuir de couleur caramel foncé ainsi que mes converses noirs. Je me rendis à la salle de bain pour finir de me préparer et décidais de laisser mes cheveux détaché après les avoir séchés, je me maquillais légèrement mais en mettant tout de même mes yeux chocolat en valeur, je rajoutais à ma préparation une goûte de parfum et me voilà enfin prête. Pour l'instant je ne prenais que mon sac à main aussi lourd qu'hier car ce qu'il contenait m'était indispensable. Bon il était tant pour moi de partir faire un tour à la boutique Mawton et d'aller acheter tout ce dont j'avais besoin, ah oui il ne fallait pas oublier de demander à la dame de l'accueil où je pouvais entreposer mes affaires .

Je fermais la porte derrière moi et me dirigeais vers la réception. Je reconnu de suite la dame et elle me sourit quand elle me vit arriver. Je lui rendit son sourire comme à mon habitude et me plaçais devant elle et lui demanda directement ce que je voulais sans perdre de temps car je ne voulais pas partir trop tard en forêt. Elle parut surprise par ma question mais contre tout attente elle me dit qu'effectivement c'était possible. Je le remerciait de bon cœur et luit dit qu'avant que je ne n'entrepose mes affaires il fallait que j'aille faire quelques courses. Elle me répondit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème que de toute façon elle me donnerait le double des clef de «l'entrepôt», qui au passage se trouvait derrière l'hôtel, au cas où quand je rentrerais de ma randonné elle ne serait pas là. Je la remerciais une fois de plus et la saluait avant de sortir.

L'air frais me fit du bien, je regardais le ciel et vit que même si il était un peu couvert je ne risquais pas d'avoir de la pluie (encore heureux pour un mois de juillet^^).

Heureusement l'hôtel n'était pas trop éloigné du centre ville enfin si l'on pouvait appeler ça un centre ville puisque Forks ne comprenait que quelques commerces. Je marchai sur le long de la route le sourire au lèvre en pensant à tout ce que j'avais quitté pour pouvoir venir ici. J'avais décidé d'arrêter mon école de journalisme mais travaillait comme pigiste dans le journal local et je faisais aussi serveuse dès que je le pouvais, en fait c'est grâce à pleins de petit boulot comme ceux-là que j'avais put me payer ce voyage sinon je pense que jamais je n'y serais arriver.

Enfin je m'approchai des commerces, à ma droite se trouvait une sorte d'épicerie, pratique pour moi car faudra que je prenne des provisions pour aujourd'hui et juste à côté on trouvait un vieux bar qui apparemment regroupais les habitués de Forks puisque la plupart d'entre eux dépassait tous la cinquantaine. Même si je dois le dire, je n'est pas le profil d'une américaine, beaucoup de personnes me regardaient avec insistance comme si j'étais une bête curieuse. C'était assez gênant car ce que je voulais avant tout moi c'est de passer inaperçu or je dois dire ici que c'est mal partie. Oh super j'aperçois le magasin Mawton à l'angle de rue... bon et bien que l'aventure commence !

Je rentrais dans le magasin, consciente que celui-ci aller en quelque sorte bouleverser ma vie ( oh allez Bella ne dramatise pas, tu vas juste acheter de quoi survivre en forêt c'est pas la mort après tout ! ). La dame de la caisse me regarder avec de gros yeux comme si j'étais sa seul cliente de la journée, je regardais autour de moi et en effet j'étais bien la seul personne présente dans ce foutu magasin ! Mais c'est pas possible, ce que je voulais absolument c'était de ne pas me faire remarquer et bien sûr il a fallu que ma malchance revienne faire surface. Bon et bien tant pis pour la discrétion ce sera un autre jour ! bon et bien je n'est pas le choix de lui fait un sourire qu'elle me rend quoique avec difficulté je dirais. Je n'en reviens pas elle pourrait être quand même un peu plus sympathique, c'est vrai je dois bien être sa seul cliente de la journée ou de la matinée, bref je me rend dans le rayon où l'on vend le nécessaire à camping et prend sans vraiment lire les instructions la première tente qui vient, après la tente je prend un sac de couchage chaud et ben oui j'ai pas envie de mourir de froid après un petit tapis de sol eh oui je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester en forêt alors il faut bien prévoir un minimum de confort, ensuite une gourde, une lampe de poche, un sac à dos et quelques ustensile de cuisine en plastique. Enfin pour terminer mes petites courses j'achète un peu de nourriture en sachet ( beurk sa doit pas être super mais on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie ! ) et enfin mes chaussures de marche ! Charger comme un mulet je vais à la caisse, évidemment ce qui doit être madame Mawton me regarda avec de grand yeux, c'est sur elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude que l'on achète autant dans son magasin, je posais mes achats et bien sur elle ne se fit pas prier pour engager la conversation :

_**-bonjour ! Vous êtes nouvelle en ville ?**_

_**-euh... et bien oui... je suis juste en visite ( je me mis à mentir , je pense que c'était la meilleur solution pour ne pas attirer l'attention) à Forks car j'ai entendu dire qu'elle était assez réputé pur ces randonnées ! **_

_**-ah mais oui bien sûr ! ah ce que je vois vous partez en expédition ? **_

_**-et bien oui comme vous pouvez le voir ! **_

(bon c'est pas que j'ai pas que ça à faire mais j'aimerais bien qu'elle se dépêche un petit peut je veux partir avant midi et il est déjà 10h )

Ah ça y est elle à encaisser tous mes achats et bien à ce que je pourrais le penser ça me revient moins cher, que si je l'aurais acheter en grande ville.

Je ressors du magasin avec deux énormes sacs et plus mon super sac à main je rentre à l'hôtel hyper chargé, la dame de l'accueil qui me voit arriver, vient à ma rencontre et prend un des sac et m'aide à les apporter jusqu'à la chambre. Après l'avoir remerciais pour son aide, je lui demandais si c'était possible de déposer mes affaires dans dans l'entrepôt qu'elle m'avait parler, elle me répondit que il n'y avais pas de souci et qu'il fallait juste que je passe à l'accueil quand je le voulais et comme ça elle me donnerait un double de la clef. Je la remerciais en lui disant que disons maximum une heure je partirais pour ma randonné. Elle ne posa pas de question et s'en alla de ma chambre après m'avoir saluer.

Je préparais tranquillement mes affaires pour la randonné préparant ainsi mon sac à dos avec toutes les affaires de camping tout en y rajoutant des affaires de rechange ainsi que ma trousse de toilette. Je fus surprise de constater qu'il restait de la place pour mettre ce qu'il y avait dans mon sac à mains, c'était parfait il ne me manquer plus que de fermer ma valise, fermé ma valise ou plutôt mes valises et à mettre mes nouvelles chaussures de randonnée, c'est certains que j'allais avoir mal au pied mais logiquement ça devrait aller. Je vérifier une dernière fois que rien ne manquer et que j'avais tout bien ranger puis descendis une première fois pour déposer ma première valise à l'accueil et fis un deuxième voyage pour prendre à la fois ma deuxième valise et mon gros sac à dos. La dame de l'accueil m'attendais tout sourire et me donna le double de clef qu'elle m'avait promis. Je la remerciais chaleureusement et pris le couloir qui menait à l'arrière de l'hôtel où se trouvait l'entrepôt et y mit mes valises.

J'avais conscience que mon acte était assez symbolique, je ne c'est pas comment vraiment décrire ça mais c'est comme si je laissais derrière moi une parte de moi même. Je remontais l'escalier la tête haute, je retournais une fois n'est pas coutume à l'accueil, la dame de l'accueil qui m'attendais me souhaita de profiter pleinement de ma randonnée mais me dis de faire tout de même attention à moi et que je ne perdre pas en forêt car ce serait une catastrophe selon elle avec tout les animaux sauvages qui traînait dans le coin ! ( il n'y a pas que ça qui est sauvage^^). Elle me tendit la carte des randonnées où l'on pouvait y choisir plusieurs types de niveau allant de la randonnées de base à celle des grands randonneurs avec un sentier bien spécifique à suivre, bien évidemment j'allais prendre le plus difficile même si je n'était pas une bonne marcheuse, je ne pense pas que les vampires traînent à la lisière des bois. J'étais prête je dis au revoir à la dame d'accueil qui je pense allait me manquer un petit peu après tout elle m'a bien aidée, consciente que peut-être je n'allais jamais plus la revoir je lui fis une bref accolade en la remerciant une nouvelle fois.

Je sortit de l'hôtel, et marchais vers ce que je prenais pour la plus belle expérience de ma vie. Je ne me retournais pas et m'avançais à pas assurez vers mon destin...


	4. Chapter 4

_Mon rêve devenu réalité_ **by blood-of-vampire**

**chapitre 4** : perte de repère

A mon souvenir j'avais quitter l'hôtel vers 11h30 il est près de 17h et je suis pour tout vous dire perdu, il serait vous mentir de dire que je n'ai pas peur voilà des heures que j'ai quitter le sentier recommandé et je m'avance à pas inconnu dans la forêt, je crois que ce qui m'impressionne le plus c'est toute cette verdure, je n'ai jamais vu autant de vert de toute ma vie ! Les arbres sont quasiment tous cachés pas de la mousse. Le plus inconfortable reste cette sensation de manquer d'air, tout est tellement vert, que l'on à l'impression d'étouffer en plus plus je m'avance moins il y a de lumière c'est une forêt sombre où le moindre craquement me fait sursauter. Je n'en plus, je suis épuisée à la fois physiquement et moralement, mes pieds me font horriblement souffrir, mais je n'ose pas m'arrêtez, non au contraire je préfère continuer à espéré que je vais trouver une petite clairière où un coin reculé dans la forêt qui me permettra d'y passer la nuit, en plus de mes horribles chaussures, j'ai mon dos en compote, comment dire, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de porter ce que je présume par une dizaine de kilo sur mon dos ! Moralement, c'est pas la joie, je prends conscience que ma petite expérience était sans doute foireuse mais là c'est au dessus de ce que je m'attendais. J'essaye malgré tout de prendre sur moi, après tout je suis bien là pour quelque chose, j'ai toujours cette petite voix dans ma tête me dit de continuer à marcher car les vampires ne vont pas venir à ma rencontre, alors je me rattache à l'espoir et à cette fascination que je porte à ces êtres mystiques, que l'on craint aussi bien que l'on vénère.

Marcher, marcher je ne fais que ça ! La nuit approche et je n'ai toujours pas trouver un endroit «descend» pour dormir quoique ça risque d'être difficile car plus je continue, plus la forêt est impraticable, à mainte reprise je manque de tomber, je m'accroche désespérément aux branches des arbres, et avance du mieux que je peut. La tâche se complique alors que la la nuit avance à grand pas. Ma vitesse de marche a très fortement diminué, si bien que j'ai l'impression que faire un pas est ce qu'il y a de plus dur dans la vie. En plus de ma «super vitesse» je prend conscience que jusqu'à maintenant j'avais échapper au côté montagnard de ma randonnée mais là je n'ai plus vraiment le choix, je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi j'ai autant ralentit dans ma marche, c'est parce que depuis voilà depuis un moment que je marche de plus en plus à la verticale! Tout compte fait ce n'est pas vraiment une si mauvaise nouvelle, peut-être que tout en haut de la montagne je pourrais voir où je suis approximativement et si j'ai de la chance trouvais cette clairière qui me fait tant rêvé!

Chaque heures, chaque minutes, chaque secondes sont éprouvantes, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à marcher, j'ai le souffle court, la température à elle aussi commençais à baisser. La nuit n'est pas tout à fait là mais je suis quasiment sûr que tout en bas de la montagne il fait déjà sombre voir nuit, je suis soulagé, une partie de moi n'a plus peur, depuis que je garde espoir en me disant que ce qu'il y a en haut de la montagne me redonnera des forces pour continuer. De plus, plus je m'avance vers le point culminant de la montagne plus j'ai de la lumière. En effet à ma montre il est déjà 20h et je présume que d'ici une petite heure je serais tout en haut. Bien que physiquement ce soit toujours très dure, l'espoir de revoir un brin de lumière et ce quelle qu'elle soit me fait oublier tout le reste.

Alors que je marchais ne regardant quasiment jamais devant moi mais mes pieds pour voir où ce que je m'aventurais et surtout pour ne pas tomber, je ne vis pas tout de suite que l'on pouvait apercevoir comme un halo de lumière provenant de la lune qui en passant était à couper le souffle, elle brillait voir scintiller, elle était toute ronde et semblait à la fois tellement proche mais tout autant inaccessible. Comme je le faisais quasiment toutes les 10 minutes , je m'arrêtais pour prendre mon souffle, et c'est là que je vis en relevant les yeux ce magnifique spectacle qui se jouait devant moi! J'avais réussi enfin ! je n'arrivais pas y croire, devant moi se tenait la clairière qui m'avait fait tant de fois fantasmer, non je n'était pas dans un rêve croyez le ou non, je me tenais vraiment dans la clairière d'Edward ! c'est hallucinant, mon visage qui jusqu'alors avait perdu toute son éclat, rayonna, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à ce spectacle déroutant. Les sensations étaient tellement forte que je n'arrive même pas à les décrire, c'est comme si une immense boule de feu ou d'énergie se propageait dans tous les membre de mon corps tout en partant de mon cœur, d'ailleurs celui-ci battait à toute vitesse. L'émotion était si grande que je ne me sentit plus aucun signe de fatigue, les mots ne sont pas assez fort pour parler réellement de ce que je ressens, tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai réussi, désormais rien ne pourra m'empêcher de croire en l'existence des vampires et plus précisément celle des Cullens !

La clairière n'était pas aussi grande que l'on pouvait le croire, cependant il y avait largement assez d'espace pour y mette ma tente! Je m'avançais alors tout doucement comme si chaque pas dans cette clairière était important, vers le centre de celle-ci je regardais autour de moi et vit qu'il n'y avait que très peu d'arbre en face de moi, ce qui expliquait pourquoi la lune illuminé aussi bien ce magnifique endroit. Comme je le pensais, ce petit coin où la verdure y était moins abondante donner sur les belles montagnes d'Olympies. Le spectacle était somptueux, jamais je n'avais vu de pareil paysage, cette abondance de la nature était à couper le souffle! j'étais dans un tel état d'émerveillement que je ne vis pas le temps passé, comme je le redoutais il allait bientôt être 21h et je n'avais toujours pas monter ma tente, il fallait que je fasse vite, car la fatigue montait en moi. Je m'éloignais alors de cette magnifique vue mais décidé quand même de planter ma tente pas très loin, de manière à ce que le matin, la vue soit encore plus spectaculaire.

Ma tente plantée, je mangeais pour reprendre des forces, le voyage m'ayant en quelque sorte affaibli. Sincèrement je n'arrive pas à réaliser ce qui m'arrive et si ça va continuer, pleins de questions se bouscule dans ma tête, je me demande si un jour je retournerais à une vie normale ou si moi même j'aurais la chance de devenir un vampire. Est-ce que les gens me croiront si je leur parle de la clairière, je ne pense pas. Mais pour l'instant ce que je veux avant tout c'est profiter de cette endroit et aller encore plus loin que je ne le suis. Malgré que je tombe de fatigue, il m'est impossible de dormir, cette boule de joie ou d'énergie ne se calme pas et je décide alors de prendre mon appareil photo numérique qui est dans mon sac-à-dos, afin de me souvenir à jamais de la beauté de cet endroit. Je prenais quelque cliché, dieu soit loué le flash existait ! après plusieurs photo prise quelque peu au hasard je ne vis pas tout de suite que sur une des photo deux ombres se distinguaient du paysage. Alors que je regardais en revue les différentes photo, je me stoppai justement sur cette photo, ma curiosité l'emporta et je zoomai sur les ombres... OH ! MON DIEU ! BORDEL DE MERDE !

aucun son ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche, j'étais pétrifié sur place, j'ai de la chance de ne pas avoir fait une crise cardiaque sur le champ, merde je peut pas le croire, c'est tellement inimaginable que mon appareil photo m'échappe des mains et je suis complètent paralysé d'effroi ! non ce n'est pas possible, je peut pas le croire, ça ne peut pas exister, c'est quoi je deviens folle ! avec le peu de lucidité qu'il me restait, je me penchai, mes genoux percutant le sol avec violence, je cherchai de toute vitesse mon appareil photo, et dès lors que je le trouvais, je regardais une fois de plus cette photo qui bouleversera ma vie et ce à jamais ! non je ne rêvais pas il y avait bien sur cette photo deux hommes, d'une beauté stupéfiantes, presque irréel, jamais non jamais je n'avais vu de pareils hommes, mais le problème si s'en est un c'est que ce ne sont pas des hommes, non... je ne peut pas me tromper... c'est impossible!

mais alors que mon esprit se remet en marche, je me rends compte que je n suis pas seul dans la clairière ! je me soulève si rapidement que je manque de tomber en perdant l'équilibre. Je regarde devant moi, j'essaye de regarder vers l'endroit où j'ai pris la photo, mais je ne voit rien, il fait trop sombre de ce côté là et mes pauvres yeux d'humaine ne permette pas de voir quoi que ce soit ! avec précaution je fais quelque pas vers cet endroit, je prend conscience de ce que je suis en train de faire mais c'est comme si des aimants m'attirai, mais qui c'est peut-être ils sont déjà partie, et que je suis de nouveau seul, je tente quand même une approche, je me rend compte que je dois bien avoir l'air stupide, mais c'est tellement incroyable que je ne peut m'empêcher de demander et ce coûte que coûte même si je dois mourir :

_**-il y a quelqu'un ?**_

Je me rapprochais de plus en plus vers l'endroit tant convoiter, je n'arrêtais pas de regarder autour de moi, essayait de faire le moins de bruits possible, mais je n'entendais que le propre bruit de mes pas. Soudain j'entendis un craquement derrière moi, je me retournais aussitôt mais je ne vis rien. Mon cœur commençais à battre à toute allure, j'étais persuader que je n'était pas seul dans la clairière ! je m'avançais encore un petit peu jusqu'à ce que j'entende un nouveau craquement ! je ne savais pas quoi faire, sérieusement mon esprit était complétement perdue je ne savais si je devais avoir peur et m'enfuir d'ici le plus vite possible ou bien si je devais continuer. Non j'étais venue ici pour un but : celui de rencontrer des vampires alors non je n'allais pas partir et si il faut que je meurs pour les voir et bien disons que je mourrais heureuse... ( ah oui tu es sûr moi j'essayerais de pas ma faire tuer tout de site quand même ! ). Je faisais un dernier pas quand une voix de velours, une voix sensuel mais froide retenti :

_**-je n'avancerais plus si j'étais toi...**_

_**-AAAHH !**_

mais c'est pas vrai ! je n'avais pu retenir mon cris de peur ! c'était si soudain que je tombais sur les fesses, mon cœur tambourinais, je regardais autour de moi pour voir d'où cette putain de voix venait, mais je ne voyais rien ! ahhh ce que c'est frustrant.

_**-oh regarde, tu lui à fait peur Edward !**_

Oh mon dieu ! vient-il de l'appeler Edward ? je rêve c'est pas possible ! non seulement j'avais à faire deux vampire même si je ne le voyais toujours pas, mais en plus il s'appelait EDWARD ! je suis folle c'est ça ! j'hallucine ! mais attendez c'est qui alors l'autre vampire ?

_**-edward?...edward cullen? **_

_**-oh ! mais c'est quoi ça ? comment elle connait notre nom jazz ? Dit-la voix de velours de tout à l'heure.**_

_**-j'en sais rien ed mais elle est beaucoup plus calme, je peut le sentir, elle n'a plus peur... **_

_**-quoi ? **_

_**-c'est trop risqué edward, finissons en ! **_

Oulala ça sentais mauvais pour ma petite personne là ! bon une chose était sûr j'avais bien devant moi deux vampire, dont un était Edward et l'autre vu son surnom et bien c'était Jasper ! malheureusement il fallait que je réagisse vite car si je l'avais compris il avaient l'intention de me tuer ! oh oh Bella fait quelque chose ! Merde, devant moi ce tenait deux vampires absolument magnifiques au prunelles d'un rouge flamboyant...


	5. Chapter 5

_Mon rêve devenue réalité_ **by blood-of-vampire**

**Chapitre 5** : rencontre avec un vampire

_**Merde, devant moi se tenait deux vampires absolument magnifiques au prunelles d'un rouge flamboyant...**_

_-non attendez ! _

Silence. Bon ben apparemment je vais devoir parler toute seul.

_-euh écoutez, je sais ce que vous êtes, ne me tuez pas ! _

_-qui es tu humaine ? _

_-je le sens mal Edward, tuons-la je n'ai pas confiance ! Ce n'est qu'une humaine après tout ! _

_-non attendez s'il vous plaît! Vous...votre nom c'est bien Cullen? _

_-comment connais-tu notre nom humaine? Demanda la voix que je reconnu comme celle d'Edward. _

_-écoutez, je sais ce que vous êtes , vous êtes des vampires, toi tu es Edward, et puis l'autre ça doit être Jasper. _

_-Edward, elle est anormalement excitée pour une humaine, je ressens trop de joie, c'est pas normale. _

_-du calme Jasper, écoutons ce qu'elle a à nous dire avant de décider de la tuer. _

_-me tuer ? non me tuez pas, écoutez je m'appelle Isabella Alpana je viens de France, et enfaite je c'est pas comment vous dire mais vous êtes connus partout dans le monde ! _

_-pardon? non mais elle est complètement folle ! dit jasper. _

L'attitude de Jasper m'agaçait quelque peut. Si il voulait pas m'écoutez, c'était son problème, mais je le savais que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de vraiment patient comme on le savez dans les livres mais là si en plus il n'était pas végétarien ! bon il faut que je tente le tout pour le tout.

_-bon écoute Jasper, je ne suis pas folle, je suis très sérieuse mais tu devrais être capable de le sentir vu que tu es un emphate. Et je vous connais je c'est pas comment vous le dire. Mais c'est bizarre, tu n'entends pas ce que je pense Edward ?_

_-attends attends comment se fait-il que tu connais notre nom et nos dons ? demanda-t-il choqué! _

_-et ben dis donc pour des vampires vous êtes pas futés !_

Soudain un grognement méchant retentis. Ok ok ! C'est vachement impressionnant mais sexy quand même.

_-vous connaissez une certaine Stephenie Meyer? _

_-Stephenie Meyer, non désolé on ne connaît pas !_

_-ok c'est vraiment bizarre, disons que elle a écrit quatre livres et cinq films ont été réalisé à partir de ces livres sur votre histoire ou votre vie si vous préférez. . _

_-mais c'est quoi ces conneries ! demanda Jasper _

_-c'est une blague? Non attends j'ai du mal à y croire, nous ne fréquentons personne c'est pas possible. Dit Edward_

_-ben pourtant il va falloir me croire sinon comment vous expliquez que je connaisse votre nom ainsi que celui de toute votre famille sans parler de vos dons. Je sais qu'à part vous Alice et la seule à avoir également un don, celui de voir l'avenir..._

_-putain mais c'est quoi cette merde ! s'exclama Jasper_

_-bon écoutez c'est simple, votre existence n'est plus un secret, le monde entier connaît la famille Cullen, il y a même des fans. Bien entendu la plupart des personnes n'ont pas la réelle conviction que vous existez, pour eux vous n'êtes que des personnages de fictions..._

_-attend, attend, tu es en train de me dire que le monde entier connaît notre existence ! _

_-oui...et même celle des Volturis. Dis-je _

_-putain ! tu connais les Volturis ? cria Jasper _

_-ben oui !... ils apparaissent dans le deuxième et le dernier livre. Ils habitent en Italie à Volterra et ils sont trois vampire : Marcus, Caïus et Aro, sans oublier bien évidemment leurs gardes dont les plus redoutables sont Jane, Felix, Dimitri et Alec. _

_-mec je crois vraiment qu'elle est folle . Dis Jasper _

_-oh Jazz tu crois vraiment qu'elle est folle alors qu'elle connait tout ça sur nous ! réfléchis un peu, sa se trouve c'est une espionne des Volturis...et dire que maintenant ils en viennent même à utiliser des humains rien que pour nous voir mourir. Lui répondis Edward. _

C'était vraiment exaspérant, j'avais devant moi deux vampires assoiffés, mais apparemment le fait de savoir que leur secret était connu de tous les perturbaient au plus haut point et leur faisaient oublier leur soif (tant mieux pour moi, je vivrais peut-être plus longtemps !^^) . Étrangement je me sentais mal pour eux, ben oui après tout il n'avaient rien demandé à personne ! Mais le plus compliqué restait à essayer de leur faire comprendre que de un je n'était pas un espionne des Volturis ( beurk, beurk ! ) et que de deux je n'étais qu'une simple humaine persuader que de se perdre en forêt était le meilleur moyen de se prouver que les vampires n'étaient pas que des personnages de fiction ! ( Bon pour ce qui est de la deuxième, l'existence des vampires je suis complètement largué ! J'ai toujours penser que j'avais beaucoup d'imagination mais là faut croire que j'avais raison... (^^)...)

_**-euh si je peux me permettre je ne suis pas une espionne des Volturis, et puis franchement je ne pense pas que les Volturis soient aussi désespérés pour faire appel à une simple humaine. Écoutez je suis comme je viens de le dire une simple humaine, qui est assez stupide, quoique je me sens assez fière de moi pour ce coup là, pour tout plaquer et même sa propre famille pour se convaincre que les vampires tirés d'une histoire de quatre livres existent vraiment. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez pour votre secret, je ne dirais jamais rien, de toute façon personne ne me croirait, tout le monde connaît votre histoire mais pour eux vous n'êtes que des personnages de fiction...alors certes il y a pleins de fille qui ADORERAIT vous mettre la main dessus, et c'est pas ce qui manque ça je peux vous le dire ! ( oh lalala mais je m'égare là ! Ah apparemment ils ont cesser de se crier dessus, sauf que là ils me regardent comme...et bien comme si je sortais de l'asile ! pff ils sont définitivement pas très drôle ces vampires! ) oui enfin, ce que je disais c'est que vous pouvez continuez à vivre normalement quoique je doute que ce soit réellement possible... **_

_**-mmh, elle semble sérieuse. Dis Jasper **_

_**-ah ben tu vois, je suis pas si folle que ça ! **_

sa réponse me désarçonna un peu puisque j'eus droit à un grognement .

_**-tous doux Jazz. Dis Edward. C'est la première fois que je rencontre une humaine qui bloque mon don, et c'est assez...perturbant. Alors Isabella parle nous de toi, dit-il en se rapprochement de moi, j'aimerais bien en savoir un peu plus sur toi, après tout tu risques ta vie pour nous rencontrez, et jusque là tu as de la chance que l'on ne t'est pas encore tué. Dit-il en d'une voix suave. **_

Oh merde sa voix m'avait complètement perturbé. C'est avec difficulté que je luis répondis :

_**-euh...et bien comme je l'ai déjà dis je m'appelle Isabella Alpana, je viens de France et je suis une fan de comment dire...vous. Votre existence me fascine, je n'ai jamais cru que tout ça n'était qu'une simple fiction, pour moi l'existence des vampires et quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère. Vous êtes à la fois magnifique et dangereux et votre inaccessibilité m'attire fortement. Voilà pourquoi j'ai tout quitter pour venir ici et avec beaucoup de chance et du courage me mettre à la recherche vampires. **_

_**-intéressant...répondit-il en s'approchant de plus en plus vers moi. **_À tel point que je pouvais sentir son souffle et son odeur captivante_. **Mais qu'attends tu de nous Isabella ? Me murmura t-il à l'oreille. **_

Je suis foutue, je crois que plus aucune pensée cohérente n'est présente dans mon cerveau. Je suis totalement captivée par ses mots et ses gestes. J'essaye malgré moi de ne pas le regardais mais c'est le regard de Jasper que je rencontre et dès ce moment mon corps n'est que désir. Je ne saurais vous dire si c'est moi ou Jasper qui m'envoie des vagues de désir mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'à cet instant, la seul chose que je désir c'est eux et même si ils me tuent après et bien là je pourrai réellement dire que je serais morte heureuse mais alors vraiment heureuse! Mais là je n'est pas vraiment le temps de penser puisque sans que je m'aperçoive, je sens la présence de Jasper derrière moi et c'est avec un dernier élan de lucidité ou presque que je répond à la question d'Edward par :

_**-...vous...c'est vous que je veux**. _

Je m'attendais à une réponse plutôt négative de la part de ces deux vampires magnifiques mais pas du tout mais alors vraiment pas à ça. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Edward m'embrassait passionnément tandis que Jasper qui se trouvait derrière moi se colla d'avantage et je pouvais sentir son érection au bas de mon dos. Sentir son érection augmenta d'avantage mon désir que j'éprouvais pour les deux hommes. Alors qu'Edward avait laisser sa bouche et me picorait le cou de baisers pendant que ses mains caressaient mon ventre en dessous de mes vêtements, je ne pus m'empêchait de poser ma tête sur l'épaule de Jasper qui ne se gênait pas pour caressais mes fesses. Je n'avais jamais fait l'expérience de coucher avec deux hommes, mais je dois dire qu'en ce moment même j'étais ouverte à toute proposition.( tu m'étonne ! je crois que tu n'est pas la seul dans ce cas là …)

Je ne pus m'empêchait de gémir quand Edward fit passer mon pull puis mon tee-shirt au dessus de ma tête si bien que je me trouvais en soutien-gorge devant eux. L'excitation présente dans la clairière était tel que j'en oubliais que nous étions la nuit et qu'il faisait froid. Aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche, seul des gémissement et le bruit de ma respiration haletante se faisait entendre. Les caresses que me prodiguait Edward et Jasper étaient synchronisées si bien que mon plaisir était doublement plus fort. Mon corps ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir face à ces merveilleuses caresses. Totalement emporté par ce désir dévastateur, j'essayai tant bien que mal de les déshabiller à leur tour, mais sans grand succès. Alors que ma main tentai de soulever le tee-shirt d'Edward, il me pris la main et la porta à son visage. Le contact froid entre son visage et ma paume de main me fis frissonner. Il prit mes doigts et caressa ses lèvres avec. Rien qu'avec ce geste je savais que je ne pourrais pas survivre. Ce fut le la caresse de trop quand il descendit doucement ma main en dessous son tee-shirt. J'étais quelque peu surprise mais ne disait rien trop envahit par cette nouvelle vague de plaisir que m'envoyait Jasper. Edward avait dû remarquer mon trouble car il se pencha tout doucement à mon oreille et me chuchota :

_**-ne sois pas impatiente Isabella, tu verras que plus tu attends, plus le plaisir est fort...**_

Sans que je comprenne ce qui ce passait, mon soutien-gorge était par terre et Edward effleurait mes seins avec sa bouche tandis que Jasper avait déboutonner mon jean et caressait mon sous-vêtement du bout de ces doigts. Jasper se mit doucement à genoux derrière moi et faisait descendre mon jean, tout en le baissant il déposait quelques baisers sur mes fesses. Alors que je me retrouvais en shorty devant eux tout ce que je voulais c'est que ce moment dur à jamais. Edward qui s'occupait de mes seins dû voir mon impatience car il embrassa à pleine bouche me seins et flattais mes tétons durcis avec sa langue. Pendant que sa langue froide et dur faisait des miracles sur mon sein gauche, sa main venait caressais l'autre, il faisait rouler mon mamelon entre ces doigts les tirais mais sans pour autant me faire mal, il avait cette façon d'être à la fois violent et doux en même temps. Tandis que moi toujours perdue dans l'ivresse du plaisir, je ne parvenais pas à rendre la moindre caresse qu'ils me prodiguaient, alors que la seul chose que je voulais c'était de pouvoir les toucher, les caresser, les embrasser. Jasper dû sentir mon impatience car il se releva doucement derrière moi tout en effleurant mon dos de sa bouche, ce fus comme une brise froide qui me fit frisonner, il se rapprocha doucement de mon oreille et me dis «bientôt ma belle, bientôt».

C'est alors que sans que je m'y attende, Edward déchira le seul vêtement qui me restait et je me retrouvais nue devant ces deux êtres sublimes, devant mes deux vampires sexys. Tout ce passa alors très vite. Quand je rouvris les yeux je vis que nous étions sous la tente, c'est marrant cela me conforta un peu, elle renforçait cette sorte de bulle qui nous entourait tous les trois. Ma position n'étais pas des plus confortables car même si j'avais un tapis de sol, celui-ci était très dur mais bon je passais outre car ce que j'étais en train de vivre méritais d'être vécu à fond. Donc comme je le disais, je me trouvais à genoux nue, les jambes assez écartés et une partie de mon dos reposait sur le torse de Jasper qui se trouvait toujours derrière moi mais qui comme Edward s'étaient déshabiller et se trouvait dans leur plus simple appareil et me caressai les fesses avec dévotion tandis qu'il déposait de légers baisers dans mon cou et ma nuque. Quand à Edward il était toujours devant moi pendant que sa main s'approchait dangereusement de ma féminité.

J'étais à la limite de la combustion instantané. Mon corps réclamait sans cesse de nouvelle caresses, j'étais impatiente de connaître la suite des événements. Les doigts de jasper s'aventurait de plus en plus près de mon anus et se mit à caresser son entrée de ces doigts froids. Durant ce temps Edward s'était allongé sur le dos, et oh mon dieu sa bouche se trouvait juste sous mon sexe. Je ne put m'empêchait de gémir face à cette vue plus qu'érotique d'un Edward nu sous mes yeux avec une magnifique érection à rendre jaloux tous les hommes de la Terre, quoique je n'avais toujours pas vue celle de Japer mais rien que le fait de la sentir derrière moi me permettait de dire qu'elle était elle aussi assez imposante ! Alors que mon self-control risquait à tout moment de lâcher, Jasper imprima ces doigts de mon essence et enfonça un de ces doigt dans mon anus. Je me cambrais face à cette intrusion délicieuse et me laissa emporter face à ses mouvement de vas et viens. Alors que je pensais ne pas pouvoir connaître meilleur plaisir Edward toujours nu et la tête entre mes cuisses, pris appui sur ces coudes, ce faisant sa bouche était exactement à la taille de mon sexe, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il passe un premier coup de langue le long de ma fente trempé. Je ne pus retenir un cri de plaisir lorsque Edward me lécha la chatte avec dévotion tout en s'attardant sur mon clitoris gonflée par le plaisir, alors que Jasper ajoutait un deuxième doigt. C'était intense, je ne pouvais m'empêchait de crier mon plaisir tellement c'était bon ! Les coups de langues d'Edward se mêlairent aux vas et vient incessant de Jasper et me firent venir quasi immédiatement. Et c'est dire, au bout de quelque minutes la frénésie sexuelle qui m'habitait fut combler par un orgasme phénoménale :

_**_oh ouii... oh mon dieu c 'est boon !**_

_**-c'est ça ma belle viens pour nous, joui pour moi ! Me souffla Jasper d'une voix hautement sexy. **_

_**-AAAHH ouIIIII putAAINNN ! **_

Je m'effondrais sur le côté en ayant pour vision Jasper qui se léchait les doigts avec gourmandise tandis que Edward passait sa langue sur ces lèvres. Je souris face à cette image , pensant être totalement dans un rêve et non dans la réalité, mais c'était sans compter sur mes deux vampires insatiables. Alors que je me remettais tranquillement de mes émotions, Edward me caressait sensuellement mes seins, me procurant des caresses aussi douces qu'une plume. Le feu qui c'était quelque peu éteint en moi se raviva dans la seconde où Edward mordilla mes tétons dur alors que jasper avait découvert un endroit hautement sensible pour moi à savoir le replis derrières les genoux. Je me tortillait sous ces merveilleuses caresses. Je n'en pouvait plus il fallait absolument que je les touches. Leurs sexes était sans doutes les plus beaux que je n'avaient jamais vue ! Lorsque doucement je descendais ma main pour atteindre la queue d'Edward cela me fit un drôle d'effet. Imaginez qu'une pauvre humaine sois l'objet du désirs de deux vampires me rendaient euphoriques et fière. Sur ce je n'hésitais pas une seconde à caresser la longueur d'Edward tandis que je me mettais à genoux pour pouvoir prendre dans ma bouche celle de Jasper. Mes deux amants durent comprendre mes intentions car il se mettaient tous les deux debout enfin aussi debout que pouvez le permettre la tente de manière à ce que mon visage soit à la hauteur des deux érections.

Aussi loin que je me souvienne j'ai toujours adoré les sucettes ! Je vous avouerais que ce que j'avais devant moi n'étais absolument pas comparable à deux sucettes mais à deux esquimaux géants. C'est avec un plaisir que je m'appliquait a leurs faire plaisir avec ma bouche. Je n'hésitais pas à effleurer de mes dents leurs grosse queues car je savais aux grognements que cela leur plaisait. Je pense qu'au fond ce qui me plaisait le plus c'est d'avoir un certains pouvoir sur eux, c'est vrai bien que je sois a quatre-pattes devant eux le fait que je sois à l'origine de leur plaisir provoquait en moi une immense joie, et me faisait mouiller encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà. La tente étais complètement assiégé par une odeur de sexe de luxure. Alors que je les sentais bientôt jouir, Edward se détacha à une vitesse surhumaine de ma bouche et avant que je n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait il me pénétrais fortement. Cette intrusion si sauvage et tellement bonne fit en sorte que je prenais la bite de Jasper encore plus profondément dans ma gorge ce qui eut pour but de le faire maintenir ma tête avec sa main pour que sa queue reste profondément engloutit dans ma gorge, ce nouveau rythme me fit jouir sur le coup, c'était le coup de grâce que j'attendais. ….

Le reste de la nuit était encore flou dans mon esprit, la succession de puissants orgasmes m'avait fait perdre la tête, je me souvenais juste, qu'ils ne me ménagèrent pas et me prirent de toutes les manières possible. Je me souviens d'une chose c'est cette immense brûlure qui me traversa tout le corps alors que j'étais sur le point de m'évanouir...

Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce qui était en train de m'arriver ni à quel point ma vie allait être bouleversé après cette nuit...


	6. note !

**Blood-of-vampire** ( mon rêve devenu réalité )

Note :

/!\ important ! gros problème ! mon ordinateur m'a lâché ! j'ai donc perdu la suite de ma fiction.

J'espère pouvoir revenir très vite et publier rapidement le chapitre 6 et ainsi de suite !

Désolé encore et peut-être à vendredi prochain pour la suite !

Bises


	7. Chapter 6

^^ de retour après avoir enfin récupérer son ordinateur ! Bien évidemment j'ai perdu tous mes chapitres donc je suis actuellement en phase de réécriture? J'espère que vous comprendrez que mes postes ne seront pas aussi régulier .

Bon après ces petits mots, j'ai le plaisir de vous faire lire le 6è me chapitre de ma fiction !

Mon rêve devenue réalité by Blood-of-vampire

Chapitre 6 : renaissance

…le feu, un des quatre éléments de la Terre. Aussi loin que je me souvienne je n'avais jamais eu peur du feu. Il évoquait en moi comme un sentiment de réconfort et de chaleur. Sa couleur rougeâtre me fascinait. Pourtant à ce moment précis j'aurais donner n'importe quoi, même mourir, pour que le feu qui faisait ravage en moi s'arrête. Mon corps n'était que bûcher, je n'avais pas conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de moi si ce n'est mon corps endolori et la souffrance qui envahissait mon esprit. Je voulais que tout ça s'arrête et au plus vite, plus le temps passait plus la brûlure était forte, je crus entendre des hurlements, je ne saurais pas étonné de savoir que ce puisse être moi qui les aient poussé.

Toutefois une question me bousculait mon esprit : qu'allais-je devenir ? Étais-ce ça la mort ? Étais-je toujours vivante ? …je n'était pas apte à répondre à ces questions, bien que curieuse d'en connaître la réponse, je fus de nouveau ravagé par une nouvelle slave de souffrance qui agitait tout mon corps…

C'était incroyable, je me concentrais sur ce qu'il se passait autour de moi et je fus plus que surprise quand j'entendis le ruissellement d'un cour d'eau qui ne devait pas se trouver très loin. Je percevait tout, le vent, le bruissement des feuilles, bien que tous ces sons me soient étrangers, je les trouvais magnifiques et apprécier la mélodie qu'offrait la nature. Je n'avais toujours pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux, ayant trop peur de l'endroit dans lequel je me réveillerais. Impressionnée par mes nouvelles capacités auditives je pris conscience petit à petit que je ne brûlais plus, mon corps s'était arrêter de me faire souffrir. Désormais je me sentais plus forte, plus puissante. Je n'avais jamais été quelqu'un de particulièrement confiant mais plutôt de quelqu'un d'assez introverti la plupart du temps jusqu'à ce que je me passionne sur les vampires. Leurs assurances, leurs forces m'avaient toujours fasciné au plus haut point. Aujourd'hui, en ce moment précis, je prenais conscience d'une chose qui allait profondément changer ma vie et ce à jamais. Je n'étais plus une simple humaine au nom d'Isabella Alpana. Non, aujourd'hui démarrait une autre vie, quelque chose de fort. Tandis que mes dernières heures en tant que mortel avaient été submergés par la douleur et le plaisir, aujourd'hui je renaissais de mes cendres et ce pour mon plus grand plaisir…

Un raclement de gorge qui se voulait discret ? Me fit sursauter, sans m'en rendre compte je me retrouvais en position d'attaque derrière ce qui se trouvait être un bureau d'une grande valeur si vous voyez ce que je veut dire. Ma réaction était complètement hors contexte quand je relevais les yeux et m'aperçus que de un personne ne voulait m'attaquer mais que ce raclement de gorge provenait d'ALICE CULLEN en personne ! OH MON DIEU ! Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, merde alors Alice Cullen se trouvait devant moi le sourire au lèvres pas du tout effrayer par ma positions d'attaque. Bien qu'ayant l'esprit d'un nouveau né, je ne mis qu'une seconde à comprendre que je me trouvais bel et bien dans la villa des Cullen mais en plus de ça dans le bureau de Carlisle qui en passant était magnifique. Le bureau était à l'image de Carlisle, gorgé d'histoire et de savoir, il aurait put en fasciné plus d'un. Après mon inspection des lieux, je me souvins qu'Alice était toujours à l'entrée du bureau et me souriait d'une manière amusé. N'ayant jamais croiser d'autre vampire que Edward et Jasper, je ne pouvais dire si il y avait un degrés de beauté chez les vampires, mais en tout cas Alice était très belle. Une chose me marqua cependant ce fut son enthousiasme et son énergie qui sembler prêt à exploser. Je voyais bien qu'elle se retenait de sautiller partout dans la pièce, enthousiaste qui venait du fait que je me sois réveiller. Tandis que je continuais à la contempler, mon esprit me renvoya à mes derniers instant d'humanité quand j'étais…en train de coucher avec son mari ! OH MON DIEU. Merde alors, j'avais vraiment la poisse, je pris peur après tout je n'avais aucune chance de m'en sortir face à elle. Décidément j'avais pas de chance, j'avais fini par obtenir ce que je voulais le plus au monde et j'allais d'ici quelques instants mourir à coup sûr par l'attaque d'une vampire verte de jalousie ! (comme quoi l'immortalité ne réussit pas à tout le monde ^^ ). Alors que j'attendais ma fin, je réfléchissais à ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie en tant qu'immortelle. Je devais vraiment faire pitié en ce moment même à m'apitoyer sur mon propre sort. Toutefois un éclat de rire me sortit de ma torpeur, je levais les yeux et vit qu'Alice arborait le même sourire que tout à l'heure, si ce n'est plus, bizarre…

_-HAHAHAHA Bella ! Tu es si drôle, tu devrais voir ta tête en ce moment à croire que je vais te mordre ! (c'est pas la cas ? ). Jasper m'avait prévenue que tu serais un peu comment dire surprenante pour un vampire, hi hi ! Enfin bref, je m'égare, je suppose que tu sais qui je suis, cela m'arrange, ça nous éviteras de perdre du temps, tu verras c'est super ici, je suis certaine que tu vas t'y plaire. En réalité je suis très heureuse que tu nous aient rejoins dans notre clan, on commençait un peu à s'ennuyer _( cool, je suis le bouffon du clan ! yeah ^^).

Elle dut voir à me tête que sa dernière phrase ne m'avait pas enchanté car elle se pressa de dire :

_-ah non, non j'ai du mal m'exprimer, ce que je veux dire c'est que il nous manquait une femelle dans notre clan et tu es parfaite pour ce rôle, mais dans notre langage, c'est un compliment, enfin tu vois quoi,…? Enfin tu sais quoi, je sens que toi et moi n va être de grande amies ! Quand j'y pense, tu as vraiment de la chance que je t'ai vu dans mes visions et que je dise à Edward et Jasper de ne pas faire trop de dégât pendant la chasse, sinon tu serais probablement morte à cet heure là ! OH la, la je parle trop vite descend tout le monde t'attend en bas ! Ah oui et une dernière chose, si tu tiens recoucher avec mon mari, tu n'a qu'à demander, Jazz et moi sommes très ouvert côté sexe, par contre un conseil, ne t'approche pas trop d'Emmett, Rosalie est assez jalouse ! _

OK ! C'est possible de parler aussi vite ! Attendez on récapitule là, je rêve ou elle vient de me proposer de me prêter son mari ? Alors là je suis sur le cul . La famille Cullen n'est définitivement pas comme la décrite Stephenie Meyer, elle est comment dire, un peu plus relâché ? En tout cas ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois en penser mais je ne suis en aucun cas en mesure de dire si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, ce que je sais c'est que je sens que je vais bien s'amuser avec eux. Cependant il est certain que je ne m'approcherais pas de Jasper de si tôt, Alice m'a complètement fait flipper ! On verra ça plus tard, beaucoup plus tard. Ceci dit, il faut peut-être que je pense à descendre, il faut bien que je rencontre ma nouvelle famille ! Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je sortit doucement du bureau de Carlisle et me jurais que j'y retournerais pour pouvoir apprécier tout ce dont il contenais. Je descendis prudemment l'escalier principal qui menait directement au salon. Arrivé en bas je décidais de lever les yeux et vis que toute la famille me fixait attentivement. Je sais que si j'avais encore était humaine, je serais toute rouge mais ne l'étant plus, seul Jasper assis sur le canapé au côté d'Alice pouvait sentir à quel point j'étais embarrassé et angoissé. Tout d'un coup une vague de calme m'envahit et je sus que c 'était Jasper l'auteur de cette douce attention, je le remerciais d'un sourire pour lui montrer ma gratitude. Je tournais la tête vers la personne qui se tenait en face de moi, à savoir Carlisle. Il s'avança prudemment vers moi et me salua comme pour me dire que je n'avais rien à craindre. Je luis rendis son sourire, heureuse de constater que le chef du clan m'avait quasiment accueilli comme parmi les siens. À ses côtés se tenait Esmée, maîtresse de maison mais qui contrairement à l'image qu'on avait d'elle dans les livres, elle dégageait quelque chose de sauvage, de puissance. J'avais en face de moi, une Esmée sensuel et pleine d'assurance.

Sur ma gauche se tenait Rosalie et Emmett. Comme il était décrit dans les livres il était un grand gaillard avec des muscles hyper développés, on pouvait avoir peur de lui mais au fond avec son visage attendrissant, o ne pouvait que l'aimer. Rosalie quant à elle m'impressionnait, elle avait ce regard froid à en décourager plus d'un mais elle ne perdait en rien sa beauté. Alors que j'allais détourner les yeux, elle me fit un petit sourire sincère qui me montrait que malgré l'image froide qu'elle pouvait dégager, c'était juste une personne qui défendait sa famille. Je lui rendais son sourire et tournais les yeux vers l'adonis appuyé contre la baie vitrée, il n'y avait qu'un seul mot pour le décrire : resplendissant . Quant il vit que le regardais, il me fit son fameux sourire en coin et mon esprit me renvoya quelques jours en arrière, lors de ma dernière nuit en tant qu'humaine et à ces coups de buttoirs, les fabuleux orgasmes qu'il m'avait procuré , ses caresses, sa langue partout sur mon corps (c'est moi ou il fait chaud ici ^^). Heureuse de constater une j'étais toujours une barrière à son don, je calmais vite mes ardeurs quand je vis les yeux de Jasper se noircissaient, et qu'il me regardait avec envie, il se retourna vers Edward et je compris que la partie n'était que remise.

La voix de Carlisle me sorti immédiatement de mes pensées pas très catholiques. Gênée d'être prise sur le fait, je me retournais vers lui et baisser les yeux, quelque peu honteuse de mon comportement.

Carlisle s'approchait de moi lentement comme si il craignait que je puisse me jeter à son coup. J'avais encore du mal à m'habituer au fait que désormais c'était moi la menace dans cette famille, pourtant je me sentais drôlement calme et pas guidé par mes émotions.

-_Isabella, hum...je suis heureux de savoir que tu te contrôle un minimum. Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer, nous sommes prêts à t'accueillir dans notre clan, mais il fait que tu saches que certaine règles doivent être respectés. Premièrement les humais ne doivent jamais connaître notre existence, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour ta famille humaine mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui ils n'existent plus. Deuxièmement, grâce aux garçons j'ai pu un peu fouiller dans tes affaires, j'espère que tu n'y voit aucun inconvénient, et comme tu le doute bien je suis tombé sur tes livres. Sache que nous sommes bien différents de ce qu'a pu écrire Stephenie Meyer, nous ne sommes pas cruels mais nous restons néanmoins des vampires, nous buvons du sang humain et nous n'hésitons pas à tuer si notre famille cours un quelconque danger. Une dernière chose, si tu t'avérais être une espionne ou une menace pour notre famille sache que nous n'hésiterons pas à te tuer...sur ce bienvenue dans la famille ! _

Suis-je censé avoir peur et m'enfuir en courant parce que là si je pouvais me terrais dans un coin je crois que je serais la vampire la plus heureuse au monde ! Bon ben pas je crois je crois que je n'ait pas vraiment le choix concernant mon régime alimentaire, j'aurais sans doute un peut de mal au début mais je suis sure qu'on y prend vite goût ! Cependant je doute que le discours de Carlisle est pour but de me faire flipper, je crois plutôt que son speech sonnait plus comme un avertissement. Une seul chose me contrarie cependant comment leur prouvais que je ne suis pas une espionne ou que je ne représente aucune menace pour leur clan, après tout Edward ou Jasper m'avait bien transformé, voilà bien une preuve qu'un des deux me croyait non ? Tandis que je réfléchissais à un moyen de gagner leur confiance, Carlisle s'adressa à moi de nouveau :

_-Edward t'accompagneras pour ta première chasse, vous partez dans une heure, il commence à faire nuit et c'est le seul moment dans la journée où nous pouvons chasser en sécurité. Si tu as des questions, demande lui, il te répondras, Esmée t'a préparé une chambre où nous avons installer le peu d'effets personnels que tu avais. Sur ce bonne chasse ! Me fit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. _

OH non ! pourquoi lui ? ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre qui pouvait m'accompagner, je suis incapable de me contrôler en sa présence, c'était comme si il m'attirait perpétuellement et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me faisait cet effet là par rapport aux autres. Je ne c'est pas si c'est moi mais j'ai comme l'imprésssion que cette chasse va très mal tourné !

Je montais dans la chambre que Esmée m'avait gentiment attribué, à l'odeur je reconnu que celle d'Edward était juste à côté, une fois de plus le destin s'acharnait contre moi, rien qu'à sentir son odeur je me sentais comme frustré... J'avais pu me changer grâce aux quelques vêtements que j'avais dans mon sac à dos e tandis que j'étais en pleine réflexion, on toca à la porte. Je savais déjà qu'il s'agissait d'Edward mais je le laisser entré quand même. Il me sourit et je sus que la soiré aller être longue, très longue...


	8. Chapter 7

Mon rêve devenu réalité by **blood-of-vampire **

Chapitre 7 : première chasse

Je ne savais pas si c'était le fait qu'Edward m'accompagnait ou le fait que je me sente en sécurité avec lui malgré ce qui avait pu se passer entre nous, ceci dit je n'avais pas peur de « chasser l'humain » comme le disait si bien Emmett. J'avais certes une petite répugnance à vider un humain de son sang, mais désormais je ne pouvais faire autrement, c'était dans ma nature et je devais m'y faire. Bien qu'étonnement « calme » pour un nouveau né, je me doutais que l'odeur du sang frais serait si alléchante que je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter et deviendrait incontrôlable.

Aucun de nous deux ne prononcez le moindre mot. Edward qui courait à côté de moi avait l'air très concentré. Il devait être, me semble t-il, quelque peu perturbé par mon bouclier qui lui interdisait l'accès à mes pensées, il devait se sentir plus vulnérable qu'à son habitude et cela le déstabilisait car il devait prévoir le moindre de mes mouvements ou de mes changements d'humeurs, ce qui pouvait se révéler très stressant quand on y pensait. Déjà je sentais l'odeur de la ville, signe que le repas approchait à grand pas. Soudain Edward stoppa net et j'en fis de même.

_-arrête toi. **Me dit-il**. Nous n'irons pas très loin, nous allons juste à l'hôtel, celui où tu avais réservé une chambre, nous en profiterons pour ramener tes affaires. Alice n'a pas pu s'empêcher de fouiller dans ton sac à dos et elle a pu retrouver la clef de ta chambre bien qu'on n'en aient pas vraiment besoin. Nous nous nourrirons là bas. Un conseil, tu n'a pas intérêt à quitter le bâtiment sans ma permission, c'est clair ? _

_-très clair. **Grognais-je**. Bon on peut y aller ou dois-je te donner la main ? **Raillais-je.** _

_-hum…on verra ça plus tard. **Me dit-il avec son sourire en coin**. Ah Isabella...tu n'as pas idée de savoir à quel point je suis pressé de te voir chasser…peut-être que si tu es sage tu auras une récompense. **Dit-il en rigolant**. _

Je ne pu lui répondre que par un grognement. Tandis que l'on se dirigeaient vers la ville, pleines de nouvelles odeurs me parvinrent, des odeurs qui jusqu'à encore quelques jours j'aurais été incapable de reconnaître. Soudain je reconnu le miteux bâtiment qui servait d'hôtel. Quelques lumières été allumés, signe que quelques personnes étaient encore debout. Vu cet heure tardive ça ne pouvait être que la vielle femme de l'accueil. Toutefois, je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à essayer de me rappeler quel rôle cette vielle dame avait jouer dans ma quête à « devenir immortelle », nous étions Edward et moi plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'entrée et déjà des délicieux battements de cœurs se faisaient entendre. Aucune once d'humanité n'était visible à ce moment, mon instinct de chasse avait pris toute sa place dans mon corps et désormais seul le désir de sang humain résonnait dans mon cerveau. Les battements de cœurs se percevaient de plus en plus clairement, le venin montait en flèche dans ma bouche. Je regardais une derrière fois Edward, il hocha la tête comme pour me dire que je pouvais commencer ma chasse et qu'il me laisserait mener la danse. C'est alors que tout s'accéléra...

Je donnais un coup brusque dans la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un fracas. Un hurlement c'était alors fait ressentir, je tournais les yeux vers la personne qui attisait tous mes sens et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je reconnus cette bonne vielle dame. Elle me regarda avec effroi comme si elle m'avait reconnu, les battements de son cœur s'affolait mais au lieu de me faire envie, ceci me contraria quelque peu, je ne voulais pas qu'elle meurt d'une crise cardiaque, je voulais absolument sentir son pouls diminué au fur et à mesure qu'elle se viderais de son sang et pour cela il fallait qu'elle vive encore un peu. D'un geste qui se fit presque sadique, je passais ma langue sur mes canines, là ou le venin n'attendait qu'à être libéré. Je m'approchait d'elle d'une démarche féline. La vieille dame recula et partit se réfugiait derrière son comptoir. J'éclatais de rire devant tant de naïveté, comme si son foutu comptoir crasseux pouvait m'arrêter. Tandis que je me penchai, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Elle me pointa du doigt et balbutia :

_-vvvous !...!vvous êtes cen..censé être mmm..orte ! _

Je ne pus retenir mon ricanement. Je ne perdis pas une seconde de plus, je m'accroupissais et d'un saut subtil je me retrouvais devant elle, ma main tenant sa gorge, pour ne pas qu'elle s'en fuisse, même si je savais qu'elle ne pouvait en aucun cas m'échapper. Son cœur fit un raté mais repris de plus belle quand elle comprit que en l'espace d'un dixième de seconde, elle se retrouvais prisonnière. Tandis que l'odeur de son sang me faisais frémir, je penchais doucement la tête vers sa trachée, là où je pouvais voir son sang s'affolait et sentir sa fragrance sucré. Alors que je m'apprêtais à la mordre, elle émis un sorte de gémissement et me supplia d'une voie à peine audible de ne pas la tuer. Comme pour la rassurer je passais mon index, désormais glacé, sur ces lèvres, ce qui ne put lui éviter un frissonnement et le bourdonnement de son sang. Je dus faire un grand effort pour ne pas la tuer de suite, tandis que je lui chuchotait à l'oreille « _**chuut...c'est bientôt fini...**_ ». Je mordis alors violemment sa gorge et c'est là que je perdis tout contrôle de moi même. Je voyais rouge, je ne percevait plus rien si ce n'est ce précieux liquide qui coulait à flots dans ma gorge. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir de satisfaction devant tant de plaisir. Je ne pouvais m'arrêter de boire son sang, encore et encore. Les battements de son cœur de moins en moins audible, m'offrait une douce mélodie. Soudain je n'entendis plus rien, c'est alors que je relevais ma tête, ma bouche encore parsemait de sang et dont quelques gouttes ruisselaient doucement vers mon menton, je m'aperçus alors que la vielle dame était définitivement morte.

Mon esprit repris alors un certain contrôle, et je fus plus que surprise de voir que je n'avais aucun regret et que mon acte me semblait tout à fait naturel. Tenant encore son corps flétri dans mes mains je le lâchais brusquement et entrepris de m'arranger quelque peu. Je me léchais les lèvres avec délice, là ou quelques gouttes de sang m'avaient échapper. La brûlure dans ma gorge qui s'était désormais amoindris me permit de réfléchir et de me remémorer une des phrases que Edward m'avait dit avant que l'on arrive à l'hôtel. Il fallait absolument que je récupère mes affaires et pour cela je devais récupérer la clef de la chambre. Il se trouvait que c'était Edward qui l'avait mais j'espérais bien pouvoir me débrouiller moi même en cherchant une clef de secours. Alors que je m'activais à chercher cette foutu clef, tous mes sens se mirent soudain en émoi au son du sang qui palpitait avec force dans la pièce voisine. Je ne perdis pas une seconde, j'abandonnais dans l'immédiat ce que j'étais en train de faire et accourait à toute vitesse vers le sang humain qui coulait à flots.

Je ne cherchais pas à comprendre d'où provenait tout ce sang, tout ce que je voulais c'était boire encore et encore jusqu'à ce que aucune goûte de ce précieux liquide ne soit perdu. Alors que je mordais le poignet de cet homme, une douleur vint me stopper dans mon geste. Mon épaule me brûlait, comme si on m'avais mordu. Je grognais et laissa échapper un gémissement quand soudain je fus projeter à toute vitesse contre le mur de la pièce, là ou l'on pouvait déjà apercevoir une longue fissure. Je poussais un hurlement de colère ! Qui étais celui qui oser m'attaquer en pleine chasse ? Tandis que j'essayais de me relever je fus de nouveau plaqué au sol. J'essayais par tous les moyens d'échapper à mon agresseur en le mordant à sont tour, quand soudain il s'assit sur moi et de sa poigne il m'emprisonna la gorge et la serrai de plus en plus fort. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'arrêtais alors de respirer et mon instinct primitif recula dans mon cerveau. Je levais alors les yeux vers mon agresseur et m'aperçus que c'était Edward. Une profonde haine envahit mon corps, je ne comprenais pas pour quelle raison il avait oser s'en prendre à moi. Mon instinct de nouveau né refit surface et j'essayais par tous les moyens d'échapper à sa poigne. Voyant que je chercher à m'échapper, il frappa ma tête contre le sol. Bien que je ne ressente aucune douleur, ce geste raviva de nouveau ma colère et je laissais échapper un sifflement.

Edward approcha alors son visage près du mien et je pouvais voir clairement son visage déformé par la colère. Ces yeux étaient noirs mais pas de désirs. Il resserra encore un peu la gorge et me me siffla :

_-NE...refais..JAMAIS...ça...ou je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer Isabella ! Règle numéro 1 : ne jamais piquer la proie d'un autre vampire ! tu as de la chance que ce soit moi et pas un autre car tu serais déjà morte !_ **Tout en prononçant sa dernière phrase il me relâcha et se releva**. _Maintenant relève toi, on a assez perdu de temps ! _**Me dit-il d'une voix plus douce**_. _

Je me relevais à toute vitesse, encore proie à une colère débordante. Comme pour le punir de l'affront qu'il venait de me faire connaître, je voulus l'attaquer par derrière et lui rendre sa morsure. Alors que je m'élançais il avait sans doute avoir prémédité mon geste car il se retourna et stoppa mon attaque en serrant ma gorge de sa main. Alors que j'essayai de le frapper de ma main droite il stoppa mon coup de son autre main et me dit :

_-je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi... tu pourrais le regretter. Maintenant monte chercher tes affaires. Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps avant le lever du soleil et nous ne devons pas attirer l'attention. _

J'étais furieuse de ne pas pouvoir me venger. D'un autre côté je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je n'étais pas plus forte que lui, après tout j'étais bien un nouveau-né. Toutefois, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi il m'avait mordue et comment il avait vu que j'allais l'attaquer. Alors que je le voyais s'éloigner en direction de l'escalier. Je l'accusais :

_-tu ma MORDUE ! _

Il se retourna, amusé de voir que je ne laissais pas tomber de si tôt et me répondit.

_-je devais le faire, tu as encore pleins de chose à apprendre Isabella. Tu es encore trop guidé par tes instincts humains, surtout en ce moment. Tu as eu tord est je t'ai puni. C'est comme ça que ça marche. Les vampires entre eux ne ce font pas de cadeau. Or tu est désormais ma femelle et tu n'a pas à me contredire, tu m'appartiens. _

_-mmhh...on verra. Tu c'est que je ne comprend absolument rien à ton discours de femelle machin chose et sache que ça me plaît pas trop. _

Edward me regarda et me fit son superbe sourire en coin et me répondit tout naturellement :

_-tu t'y feras mais je n'est pas le temps de t'expliquer ça maintenant. Va chercher tes affaires le soleil ne vas pas tarder à se lever._ **Dit-il en me donnant la clef.**

Résigné,je pris la clef, son contact me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc et je tentais de refouler ce que je venais de sentir car j'avais trop peur pour le moment de ce que cela pouvait signifier. Je fis donc demi-tour etme dirigeais vers le vouloir qui menait au sous-sol. Arrivé à la porte blindé, je tentais de mettre la clef dans la serrure quand soudain la clef ce brisa en mille morceau dans ma main. « Et merde, pensais-je, manquais plus que ça, comment je vais faire moi maintenant. Foutue force à la con... ». J'entendis un rire étouffé dans mon dos. Inutile de se demander qui pouvait bien se moquer de moi. Je me retournais vers Edward et luis retournais un regard courroucé. Toutefois mon regard n'eut pas l'effet escompté car il partit d'un rire tonitruant. Son rire était sans doute la chose la plus sexy que j'avais jamais entendue. Intérieurement je me demandais comment il faisait pour me chambouler autant. Bref, bien que quelque peu perturbé par le son de son rire, mon agacement était toujours présent et apparemment il prenait goût à essayer de me sortir de mes gonds. Il vient se mettre à côté de moi et tout en esquissant un sourire moqueur et me dit :

_-Bella, tu sais que tu es tout à fait ridicule, tu n'a absolument pas besoin de clef. Il te suffit juste d'exercer une petite pression sur la porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre. Ceci dit dit ta tentative d'ouvrir la porte avec la clef était comment dire...touchante. _

Je laissais échapper un feulement de mécontentement. J'en avais plus que marre de ces remarques à la con. Je crois que ce qui m'énervait le plus est que je n'avais pas en moi la force de lui faire face, comme si une force mystérieuse me soumettait en quelque sorte à lui et cela était très déstabilisant. Agacé, je rentrais à tout de vitesse dans le débarra pris mes deux valises et sortait à toute vitesse de l'hôtel. Je n'avais que faire de savoir si il me suivait ou pas, j'avais besoin d'air et de me défouler un peu.

Dehors, on pouvait voir que le soleil commencer à se lever. Je commençais à courir dans la forêt quand soudain je percutait quelque chose de dur qui me stoppa net et je me retrouver les fesses à l'air, plusieurs mètres derrière vu l'impact du choc. Je levais les yeux et vis Edward dont les yeux avaient exactement la même réplique que tout à l'heure. Sans vraiment le vouloir je lui sautais dessus. Il esquiva de justesse mon attaque et je repris appui sur mes jambes à quelques derrière lui. Je voulus retenter mon attaque quand soudain il me projeta au sol comme il l'avait fait à l'hôtel afin de me bloquer. Cependant je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot, je ne sais par quel moyen j'arrivai à me défaire de son emprise et lui envoyer un coup de pied qui le propulsa dans l'arbre qui déjà commençais à tomber. Je tentais de fuir une nouvelle fois quand soudain je réalisais l'erreur que j'avais fait en lui faisant dos. Il m'attaqua par derrière et finalement réussi à me maintenir contre son corps.

_-alors comme on ça on essaye de fuir Isabella... ?_

_-rectification, je TE fuis, ce n'est pas la même chose !._** Lui crachais-je au visage. **

Soudain son regard prit une tournure différente qui m'était inconnu et je ne pouvais distinguer la nature de ces émotions. Sa réponse toutefois me déstabilisa.

_-pourquoi ?_

_-pourquoi quoi ? _

_-pour quelle raisons me fuis-tu ? _

_-jje...je..._

Incroyable, en quelques secondes il arrivait à me faire perdre tous mes moyens. Il ne me laissa même pas la chance de répondre que déjà il me chuchotait à l'oreille.

_-je ne sais pas ce que tu me fais Isabella...tu vas me rendre complètement fou... Je n'arrive pas à garder le contrôle de moi-même en ta présence...et ton caractère instable ne fait qu'empirer mon état. _

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ce qu'il me disait. La seule chose que je savais c'est que je m'étais complètement ramolli face à la teneur de ces propos. Une fois de plus je me laisser aller à son contact. Il du ressentir que j'abandonnais le combat et c'est ce qu'il semblait vouloir apparemment, quand il prononça la phrase qui m'acheva :

_-laisse moi...laisse moi reprendre le contrôle de ton corps encore une fois. J'en est besoin comme tu en as besoin... Donne toi à moi_. **Me dit-il enfin.**

Il m'embrassa alors avec passion et je répondit avec plaisir à son baiser. Sentir ces lèvres douces et sucrées me rappelaient à quel point elles m'avaient manquer. Nos lèvres bougeais à l'unisson et le fait que nous n'ayons plus besoin de respirer ne rendait que ce baiser plus fort qu'il ne l'était déjà. Doucement je sentis sa langue effleurer mes lèvres et je le laisser faire. Nos langues menaient une bataille acharner qu'aucun d'entre nous ne voulait abandonner. Mon corps ondulait sous le sien et je profitais de ce moment pour passer mes jambes au dessus de lui étant donner qu'il était toujours à califourchon sur moi. J'écartais alors mes jambes et je put sentir son désir contre mon antre brûlant. Comme pour répondre à mon invitation, une de ces mains qui caresser ma joue, descendit doucement vers mon flanc. Son toucher était très doux, il n'avait rien avoir à ce que j'avais put connaître la première fois, c'est comme si il voulait prouver quelque chose, me prouvait que derrière cette image froide de dominateur, il tenait quand même à moi. Ne contrôlant pas ma force, je ne me rendis pas compte que je luis labourer le dos quand il posa sa main sur mon sein et commença à le presser. Cela ne semblait pas le gêner car il grogna à mon oreille et pressa son bassin durement contre le mien pour me dire qu'il avait aimer. Sa bouche qui avait quitter la mienne, venait à présent picorer mon cou, comme si il allait me mordre. Cette sensation de me sentir vulnérable dans ces bras je l'avoue me plaisait. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas lutter contre lui, il me tenait et j'étais ravie. Tandis que haletante face à son toucher, mes mains délaissèrent son dos et vinrent se poser sur son torse, impatiente, je ne cherchais même pas à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, non je l'arrachais complètement. Je voulais à tout prix sentir sa peau nu contre la mienne.

Il dut sentir mon impatiente car en remarquant que j'avais réduit sa chemise en lambeau il s'empressa de faire de même avec mes vêtement. Mon haut vola, tout comme mon soutien-gorge qu'il déchira par devant libérant ainsi ma poitrine qui n'attendait que d'être caresser. Il délaissa mon cou et se baissa pour prendre mon sein dans sa bouche. Il pressait mon téton entre ces lèvres et le mordiller comme je l'aimais, il fit subir ce même traitement à mon autre sein pour ne pas faire de jaloux. Ma petite culotte était comme vous pouvez l'imaginez bonne à jeter. J'étais définitivement prête pour lui. Tandis que sa bouche vénérer mon estomac et se rapprocha de plus en plus vers la fermeture de mon jean, je me noyais dans ces yeux et vis qu'il étaient noirs de désir, sa tête se rapprochant de plus en plus de ma féminité, il inhala profondément l'odeur de mon désir pour lui. Ce geste m'émoustilla d'avantage et je donnais un coup de bassin, pour qu'il me libère de cette frustration. Je gémis devant sa lenteur quand il descendit mon jean le long de mes jambes et l'envoya valser plus loin avec mes chaussures. Je me retrouvais donc étendue, jambes écarter, vêtu d'un shorty minimaliste qui ne cachait rien de mon désir qui coulait à flot entre mes jambes. La vision de mon corps du plaire à Edward, car il grogna de plaisir et avant que je comprenne quoi que ce soit, il avait sa tête entre mes jambes et aspirait mon bouton de plaisir. Je ne put retenir mon cri de plaisir. Je ne pouvais m'arrêter de gémir et de balancer mon bassin pour venir à la rencontre de sa langue. Sa langue froide et dure faisait des merveilles, il ne perdit rien de mon désir et je crus mourir de plaisir quand il enfonça d'un coup trois doigt en moi. Je me cambrais violemment en criant son prénom. Ses long doigts aller et venait le long dans mon sexe détrempé. Être vampire avait vraiment ces avantages, tout faisait que l'on ressentait tout mais d'une manière plus exagérer.

Je sentais cette boule de chaleur qui se formait dans mon ventre, je n'était pas loin de la libération. Tandis que mes gémissements devenais de plus en plus bruyant, Edward me mordit tendrement ma bouton de plaisir alors qu'il enfonçait ces longs doigts profondément en moi. Ce fut le signal, je me cambrais violemment et hurlais mon plaisir tout en me contractant sur ces doigts. Alors que je haletais, il continuait toujours de faire des merveilles avec sa bouche pour ne pas en perdre une seul goutte.

Tandis que j'essayais de me remettre de se magnifique orgasme, je me rendis compte que Edward avait très vite quitté tous ces vêtements. Je n'avais pas de mot pour le décrire. Je me souvenais que son corps avait déjà ébloui mes yeux de pauvre humaine mais à présent que j'étais son égal, je me rendais compte que j'étais bien loin de ce que je m'étais imaginé. Son corps était athlétique, un vrai dieux grec. Pensé que j'allais être sa « femelle » selon ces propres thermes, m'émoustillais. Je savais que j'avais du mal encore avec ces thermes mais à ce moment précis je m'en réjouissais et j'en étais fière. Doucement il vint alors s'appuyer contre mon centre brûlant. Il faisait rencontrer nos bassin délicieusement. Alors que je désespérais de le sentir enfin en moi. D'une main docile il me prit ma jambe et la remonta à sa hanche tandis que de son autre main il appuya sur le bas de mon dos afin de lui donner une certaine inclinaison et d'un coup de rein puissant il me pénétra. Je ne put retenir mon cri de plaisir. Edward ne cherchait pas à me ménager, ses va et viens étaient puissant en moi et c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Je ne saurais vous décrire avec exactitude ce que pouvais ressentir mon corps à ce moment là, mais je savais que dès le moment où il m'avait fait sienne en tant que vampire, une sorte de connexion c'était faite entre nous et dès lors je ne pourrais plus me passer de lui. Tandis que mes hanches venait à la rencontre de chacun de ces coups de rein, j'essayais en me mouvant sous lui de l'accueillir le plus profondément possible, de le laisser m'investir totalement comme si je voulais que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Alors que j'essayais de la faire basculer sous moi pour le chevaucher, il déplaça mes mains posé sur ces fesses et les plaça derrière ma tête. Positionné ainsi il pesait de toute sa personne sur mon corps mais c'était foutrement jouissif. Un grand sentiment de vide m'envahit quand je me rendis compte qu'il s'était retiré, je poussais alors un long gémissement de frustration face à son action et balançais mes hanches pour le sentir de nouveau en moi. Comme pour m'ordonner de rester tranquille il me donna un baiser furtif puis plongea ces prunelles dans les miennes et me dit :

_-laisse moi faire ça pour toi...laisse moi te dominer..._

Comment voulez-vous répondre quelque chose de censé quand inconsciemment c'est ce que l'on désire. Edward n'attendis pas de voir si j'allais lui répondre, il savait pertinemment que je souhaitait qu'il me domine c'est pourquoi aussi vite qu'il en était sorti il revint encore plus puissamment en moi. Ces allers et venus en moi étaient désormais fougueuses et bestiales, il lâchas mes mains qu'il maintenait depuis tout à l'heure, s'agenouilla et attira furieusement mon bassin vers lui. Ce nouvelle angle de pénétration failli me faire basculer. Je le sentais parfaitement m'investir, mes parois se contractait doucement autour de son membre comme pour ne jamais le laisser partir. Je ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir encore tenir longtemps à ce rythme, tout ce bousculait autour de mois, je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement, les seuls sons qui sortait de ma bouches étaient des cris de plaisirs, de nouveau cette boule de chaleur commençais à se former dans mon ventre et se répandait lentement dans tout mon corps. Alors que ma fin était proche je suppliais à Edward de me prendre plus fort. Face à ma supplique il grogna et ses mains serrèrent mes hanches tandis que ces mouvements ce faisaient rapides et frénétiques. Alors que je me sentais me resserrer autour de lui, Edward se pencha vers moi et me chuchota :

-c'est ça oui...jouis pour moi Isabella...viens pour moi...

-PUTTAIIN ! EDWARD ! hurlais-je au moment où l'orgasme envahit tout mon corps.

Quelques poussées encore en moi et ce fut au tour d'Edward de venir dans un grognement. Lentement il se retira de moi et vint se poser à côté de moi. Bien qu'il ne me tienne pas dans ces bras comme je pense n'importe quel couple le ferais, Edward se contentais seulement de me prendre la main et de me la caresser doucement. Pour le moment c'était amplement suffisant, notre relation étant particulière et encore flou à mes yeux, ce geste me satisfaisait. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes là sans nous dire un mot, à réfléchir à ce qui venait de ce passer quand soudain la main d'Edward me caressa tendrement la joue, je tournais ma tête vers lui, il me souris et m'annonça que l'on devait partir car les autres commenceraient à s'inquiéter. J'opinais et commença à chercher mes affaires. Le silence était de rigueur et je ne m'en inquiétai pas, après m'être habillais et avoir rassemblé les affaires qu'Edward avait déchirés, je vis qu'Edward m'attendais avec une des valises. Il se tourna vers moi et me dit :

-Rentrons, ma famille doit avoir hâte de savoir comment c'est déroulé ta première chasse.

Malheureusement là où la phrase d'Edward se faisait plutôt rassurante elle provoqua en moi une certaine inquiétude, je ne savais pas trop quelle comportement adopté face à sa famille. Ils étaient tellement différents de ce que j'avais pu imaginé, savoir qu'ils étaient sûrement impatient de connaître les exploits de ma première chasse m'angoissa. Je me demandais si j'allais être à la hauteur de leurs espérances ?...


	9. Chapter 8

Mon rêve devenue réalité by blood-of-vampire

_**Bonsoir à tous à toutes ! Je sais que ça fait une éternité que je ne me suis pas manifester avec ma fiction. Donc me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Je ne peux malheureusement vous promettre un nouveau chapitre dans l'immédiat, je peine à écrire et je trouve difficilement le temps. A bientôt et bonne lecture ! **_

Chapitre 8 : belle-famille

Le retour vers la maison Cullen se fit dans le plus grand silence. C'est marrant, j'avais l'impression de revivre exactement la même chose qu'a l'allée, cette même angoisse qui envahissait petit à petit tout mon corps, sauf que maintenant je ne craignais pas pour ma première chasse mais pour cette deuxième rencontre avec ma belle-famille. Pour tous vous dire les revoir me faisait peur, depuis le début j'avais cette forte impression qu'il fallait que je fasse mes preuves. De plus il faut croire que les Cullen étaient assez septiques de mon arriver, ce qui ne n'arrangeait pas vraiment mon cas.

Pour ne pas me torturer l'esprit plus que nécessaire, je préférais concentrer mes pensées sur Edward. Me concentrer sur son comportement s'avéra être un succès car sa façon d'être était tellement complexe que ça m'accaparait tout l'esprit. C'est vrai, d'un côté il aimait être avec moi mais d'un autre il me fuyait comme si ma simple présence le rendait fou et qu'il ne répondait plus de rien. Moi aussi je ressentais ça, j'aurais aimé pouvoir parler de tout ça avec lui mais j'avais l'impression que c'était mission impossible. Par ailleurs, j'avais pleins de choses à apprendre, avant tout je devais absolument savoir ce que le terme « femelle » signifiait pour Edward, j'avais une petite idée sur la question mais je voulais que ce soit lui qui me le dise, de plus, le fait de savoir que je pouvais me donner corps et âmes à lui ne m'aidait pas, j'ai toujours apprécier mon autonomie et je laissais peu de gens dicter ma conduite.

Tandis que mon esprit vagabondait, je m'aperçus que nous étions belle et bien arrivée à la villa. Je regardais Edward qui était à côté de moi, mais son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion qui montrait qu'il avait peur comme moi d'affronter sa famille. Le fait que personne nous attendent sur le perron, me rassura quelque peu du moins, je me disais qu'il me restait quelques moments de répit avant que Edward ne leur parle de notre mésaventure. Alors que j'allais lui demander si oui ou non il allait parler de mon égarement de conduite à sa famille il me dit :

**-« surtout Bella, ne parle pas tant qu'on ne t'adresse pas à toi. Pour ce qui est du problème de chasse de tout à l'heure, je m'en occupe et surtout ne m'interrompt pas quand je leurs parlent ok ? »**

Mon angoisse était telle que malgré les bonnes paroles d'Edward qui étaient censé être rassurantes, je m'emportais. Le trop plein de frustration et de peur que j'avais accumulé dans mon corps était trop fort et je laisser exploser toutes mes craintes :

**-« dis-moi Edward, dois-je craindre ta famille ? Bien que je sois reconnaissante envers vous de m'avoir laissé la vie et de m'avoir offert l'immortalité, j'ai l'impression que mes chaque faits et gestes sont contrôler, épier et je ne peux le supporter ! Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour enfin vous faire comprendre que je ne vous veux aucun mal et que je veux seulement être avec vous et que je ne serais pas éliminer à la seconde où je ferais une erreur. »**

**-« je ne sais pas quoi te dire Bella. On prend nos précautions, tu devrais le savoir, les humains ne sont pas censé être au courant de notre nature. Par contre pour ce qui est de t'éliminer ôte toi cette idée de la tête, tu n'es pas en vie pour rien. De plus si jamais tu devais mourir il faudrait passer par moi… »**

**-« comment ça par toi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, pourquoi il faudrait passer par toi ? C'est toi qui m'as mordue ?... »**

Edward détourna les yeux faces suites à mes interrogations, comme si celle-ci étaient trop embarrassante pour lui. Je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose qui était en rapport avec moi. Comme je ne voulais pas lâcher l'affaire et que je le sentais douté, je voulu poursuivre jusqu'à ce qu'il mette sa main devant ma bouche.

**-« plus tard Bella, s'il te plaît plus tard…Je répondrais à tes questions d'accord ? Pour l'instant juste, reste derrière moi. »**

Plus tard, plus tard, rrraah c'était toujours la même chose avec lui. J'espérais vraiment qu'il allait tenir sa promesse. De toute façon je n'avais plus le temps de penser à ça car nous étions arrivés sur le perron de la villa. Edward ouvrit la porte et passa devant moi tandis que je le suivais. Je préférais baisser les yeux et ne pas regarder le reste de la famille malgré que je sente leurs regards sur moi et attendais qu'Edward commence à parler.

**-« bonjour, comme vous pouvez le voir nous sommes bien revenu, elle ne s'est pas enfui comme vous le craigniez. Maintenant si vous voulez bien je vais lui montrer sa chambre… »**

**-« une minute Edward tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça, pourquoi es-tu si pressé de montrer à Isabella sa nouvelle chambre, aurais tu quelque chose à nous cacher ? » répondit Esmée. **

Edward se retourna vers sa mère « adoptive » mais ne semblait pas s'inquiétais du fait qu'Esmée avait compris qu'il cachait quelque chose, il semblait seulement contrarier comme si l'ordre d'Esmée était trop désagréable à entendre. Pour ce qui était de mon cas je me sentais de plus en plus mal, Edward m'avait promis qu'il gérerait la situation mais je me demandais si il allait vraiment me soutenir après tout je n'étais rien vis-à-vis de sa famille.

**-« très bien Esmée, oui il y a eu un petit incident mais rien de grave, personne ne nous a vus, tous les humains sont biens mort, je n'ai pas été blessé. Tu peux nous laisser maintenant ? »**

**-« Edward, mon chérie, ne me prend pas pour une idiote, dis-moi exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la chasse. »**

**-« ok…disons que je me suis quelque peu fait surprendre par les pulsions de Isabella lorsque j'étais en train de boire mon humain et que elle a tenté de m'arracher à ma proie… »**

Soudain les choses se passèrent très vite je ne sais comment mais je fus à la seconde suivante de l'autre côté de la pièce derrière Edward qui était en position de défense. Je tournai les yeux vers le reste de la famille et vis que tout le monde se tenait debout comme près à nous attaquer, sauf Alice qui était resté sur le divan regardant les autres membres de sa famille d'un air indifférent. Sincèrement je ne savais pas dans quel pétrin Edward nous avais fourré mais si il devait se battre ou du moins on devait se battre contre sa famille, je ne donnais pas chère de ma misérable existence en tant que vampire. Ce qui me surprit ce fut le fait que ce ne fut pas Esmée qui répondit à l'aveu d'Edward mais Carlisle.

**-« elle a violé la règle numéro 1 des vampires Edward, c'est inadmissible ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, tu as eu tort de vouloir nous cacher ça. Tu c'est ce qu'il en doit en être, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**-« ce n'est pas sa faute ! Retournez-vous assoir s'il vous plaît, vous l'effrayer. Dit-il en me voyant complètement figée. Elle ne savait pas ! C'est de ma faute, j'ai oublié de l'informer des différentes règles des vampires pendant la chasse ! »**

**-« je ne comprends pas Edward comment as-tu pu oublier une des règles qui fondent notre monde. Nous n'avons pas le choix, elle doit subir les conséquences pour la règle qu'elle a enrayée. D'ailleurs je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'elle fait encore avec toi… »**

**-« NE LA TOUCHEZ PAS ! C'est MA femelle je m'occuperais moi-même de sa punition c'est clair ! »**

QUOI ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Une punition mais on est ou là ? Et puis encore ce fameux terme de femelle, j'aimerais bien enfin comprendre ce que ça veut dire ! Alors que je m'apprêtais à dire quelque chose, Edward se retourna vers moi et me dit :

**-« tais-toi Isabella !...Souviens toi de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. »**

Je répondis d'un grognement signe qu'Edward des comptes à me rendre, que j'étais à bout de nerf et que je souhaitais au plus vite quitter cette pièce.

Esmée repris la parole et mis ainsi fin à cette échange quelque peu houleux.

**-« très bien Edward, nous te laissons t'occuper d'elle. Ce n'est pas la peine de nous le dire, nous savons très bien que c'est ta femelle. Donc fais en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus. Ah oui dernière chose, je crois qu'il est préférable que vous vous installiez au cottage, le temps qu'elle s'habitue à sa nouvelle vie. Bien, sur ce à demain. »**

Edward se retourna vers moi et me fit signe de le suivre. Je le suivi sans demander mon reste, trop contente de pouvoir quitter cette pièce, d'ailleurs je ne pris même pas la peine de dire au revoir ni Edward d'ailleurs. Il me fit signe de le suivre à l'étage. Je le suivais, de toute façon je n'avais guère le choix. Tout en montant les escaliers je me demandais ce qu'Edward projetais concernant ma sois disant punition. J'avais encore du mal à digérer la nouvelle, il fallait vraiment que je me fasse à l'idée que les Cullen étaient loin d'être les vampires vu par S. Meyer. A en croire leurs règle, j'avais l'impression qu'ils vivaient encore à l'époque du siècle dernier.

Encore perdu dans mes pensées, ce fut la main douce d'Edward sur ma joue qui me sortit de mes rêveries. Surprise par son geste, je reculais, comme si cette caresse m'avait brûlé. Ma condition de nouveau-né mettait mes émotions à l'épreuve et je rejetais toute cette frustration et cette colère sur Edward malheureusement. Edward comprit vite l'état dans lequel je me trouvais et soupira.

**-« bien, je vois que tu es fâché, sache Isabella que tu t'en prend à la mauvaise personne… Voici ta chambre, je vais te laisser ranger tes affaires, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit je suis à l'autre bout du couloir ». **

Je n'osais pas le regardais dans les yeux, je sentis doucement ses pas se retirer de la chambre. C'est là que mon cerveau pris conscience de ce qu'il venait de me dire, il avait raison, je me trompais de personne, ce n'étais pas lui que je devais blâmer, après tout, il m'avait défendu devant sa famille. Les paroles d'Esmée me revinrent en mémoire, elle avait parlé d'un petit cottage, je pris conscience que je ne désirais pas restée ici cette nuit, je ne me sentais pas encore à l'aise dans cette villa. Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains, me retourner et demanda à Edward de ne pas partir. En entendant ma requête, il s'arrêta sur le bas de la porte et se retourna vers moi.

**-« pardonne moi… je ne voulais pas me mettre en colère contre toi,…mais avec tout ce qui passe depuis que je suis vampire, j'ai du mal à y voir clair, c'est le bazar dans mon cerveau. »**

Doucement Edward releva mon menton et me força à le regarder. Je reconnu cette expression sur son visage qui me plaisait tant mais dons je n'arriver toujours pas à mettre la main dessus.

**-« je ne t'en veux pas Isabella…comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir… ? »**

Ces paroles me firent chaud au cœur et je laisser apparaître un léger sourire sur mon visage. Je repensé alors au cottage et demandai à Edward si on ne pouvait pas s'y rendre. Il eut l'air surpris par ma demande mais néanmoins ne fit pas de remarque dessus. Je lui expliquais alors que je me sentais mal à l'aise à la villa et que je préférais rester quelques jours au cottage en attendant de revenir à la villa avec lui. Il ne répondit pas mais m'aida à emporter mes affaires qui étaient sur le lit. Nous redescendîmes donc en bas. La famille était partis à ses occupations, seule Esmée était resté en bas et lisait tranquillement assise sur le canapé. Elle leva les yeux vers nous et ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle me regarda et me fit un hochement de tête comme pour me dire qu'elle comprenait et approuver la décision que j'avais prise. Moi qui pensait que j'aillais subir des remontrances encore une fois de sa part, je fus déstabilisée. Je ne parvins pas à lui sourire, encore un peu sonné par la scène qui s'était déroulé il y quelques minutes mais réussi à lui retourner son hochement de tête. Le fait de ne pas avoir dit aux autres que je me rendais au cottage ne me dérangeait pas, je n'avais pour l'instant aucun compte à leurs rendre, de plus je n'avais pas vraiment envie de les voir. Par ailleurs Rosalie et Emmett semblaient bien occuper.

Edward se retourna vers moi, pour voir si je le suivais et pour voir comment j'allais. Il devait être surpris par mon manque d'élocution. Moi qui cherchais perpétuellement à le taquiner et à le faire sortir de ses gonds, il devait me trouver bien ennuyante à cet instant. Pourtant dans mon cerveau ça fusait comme pas possible, j'avais des tonnes de questions à poser à Edward, j'avais tellement de choses à apprendre sur sa vie, je devais remettre en question tout ce que je connaissais sur les vampires, je devais m'habituer au plus vite à leurs style de vie, je devais apprendre et connaître les règles qui dirigeaient leurs monde afin de ne pas commettre d'impair. J'avais tellement de choses à faire que je ne savais pas par quoi commencer. Tant de choses s'était passé en une journée, que je me demandais ce que demains aller me réserver.

Ce qui me parus une éternité se révéla finalement être qu'une vingtaine de minutes, nous arrivâmes tranquillement dans une clairière très fleurie. L'endroit semblait magique et calme, c'était exactement ce qui me fallait en ce moment. Je m'extasiais devant ce cottage, je sentis de suite que j'allais m' plaire. Malgré sa simplicité, il était plein de charme. Une chose sur laquelle S. Meyer n'avait pas mentit s'était la beauté de ce lieu.

Ce fut Edward qui me sortit de ma contemplation en me disant :

**-« je vois que le cottage te plait, je pense que tu t'y plairas. Aller viens, suis moi que je te fasse visiter ta nouvelle demeure. »**

**-« c'est magnifique Edward…j'aimerais bien y demeurer indéfiniment… »**

Edward du comprendre ce qui rodait dans ma tête car il me répondit que je n'étais pas dans l'obligation de retourner dans la villa au plus vite, il me dit que j'avais besoin de temps pour m'adapter à ma nouvelle vie. Il avait bien raison.

En entrant dans la villa, je fus subjugué par son décor, tout était en rapport avec les lieux, les couleurs étaient chaudes, on s'y sentait à l'aise, protéger. Non, définitivement je ne voulais plus quitter cet endroit. Edward m'emmena dans une des deux chambres, il avait choisis pour moi la plus grande et quel ne fut pas ma surprise quand je découvris qu'elle était exactement comme S. Meyer l'avait décrite dans Révélation. Sans me rendre compte je me mis à sourire, Edward remarqua mon grand sourire et je crus voir que cela le rassurait. Il déposa tranquillement mes affaires sur le lit, s'approcha doucement de moi, passa sa main sur ma joue, seul geste de tendresse qu'il s'autorisait à mon égard quand nous n'étions pas en position horizontale. Il me murmura doucement :

**-« je vais te laisser ranger tes affaires, je repasserai demain, si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose sache que je suis à la villa…je…voilà. »**

Il était si charmant à cet instant, que je ne savais plus quoi penser, son comportement me perturbait comment pouvait-il passer du charmant au foutrement agaçant et dominateur. Je ne savais pas sur quel pied marcher avec lui, je voulais qu'il me parle, qu'il me donne des explications. En le voyant s'éloigner de la chambre, je pris une décision, je ne savais pas si j'allais la regretter néanmoins d'une vitesse vampirique je me trouver face à lui. Il me regarda intensément, je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et lui dit :

**-« reste…ne t'en vas pas… »**

_A suivre…_


	10. Chapter 10

Mon rêve devenue réalité by blood-of-vampire

Chapitre 9 : explication

Précédemment :

_Il était si charmant à cet instant, que je ne savais plus quoi penser, son comportement me perturbait comment pouvait-il passer du charmant au foutrement agaçant et dominateur. Je ne savais pas sur quel pied marcher avec lui, je voulais qu'il me parle, qu'il me donne des explications. En le voyant s'éloigner de la chambre, je pris une décision, je ne savais pas si j'allais la regretter néanmoins d'une vitesse vampirique je me trouver face à lui. Il me regarda intensément, je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et lui dit : _

_**-« reste…ne t'en vas pas… »**_

POV EDWARD :

Je me figeais en entendant ces paroles. J'étais partagé, mon cerveau me disait de partir car si je restais on aller au-devant de grandes explications. Je me disais qu'il serait mieux pour Bella que je parte étant donné que j'étais encore incapable de contrôler mon comportement face à elle. Ce jeune vampire me rendait fou. Dès l'instant où je l'ai aperçu dans la clairière, je savais que j'étais foutu.

En la transformant je la revendiquais comme ma femelle. Elle était à présent lier à moi jusqu'à l'éternité, Isabella le soir de la clairière était devenue ma femme, ma compagne, mon âme sœur. Mais cela comprenait des règles.

Je savais qu'elle était perdue par notre attirance mutuelle, qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce que le terme femelle voulait dire. Je lui devais des explications, elle le méritait…mais j'avais peur. Peur qu'elle n'accepte pas sa condition de femelle, peur qu'elle s'en aille, peur qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Même si nous avions fait l'amour, en tant que ma femelle elle ne pouvait me dire non, le lien qui nous unissait suite à sa transformation faisait en sorte que chacun exécute le désir, le souhait de l'autre.

Le soir de sa transformation, son désir de me faire sien était si fort que je n'avais pu résister. La participation de Jasper n'était que le résultat d'un échange éclair durant lequel je luis avais donné mon accord.

Bien entendu, je levais la tête pour la regarder, malgré ces prunelles rouges, je pouvais distinguer dans ses yeux de l'espoir, de l'interrogation et une autre lueur sur laquelle je n'arrivais pas à mettre un doigt. Elle comme moi savait que je n'avais pas l'intention de partir, peut-être avais-je juste envie de voir si elle me retiendrait.

POV Bella :

A quoi avais-je pensé, à quoi pensait-il ? Resterait-il ? Pourquoi avais-je tant besoin de lui à mes côtés. Toutes ces questions dans ma tête allaient me rendre folle. Tendu comme un arc, je voyais bien qu'Edward était partagé. Il semblait fortement hésitait à ma proposition. Avait-il si peur de moi ? Ne comprenait-il pas que j'étais tout aussi effrayer qu'il ne l'était. Je me sentais perdu, j'avais besoin de lui. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux espérant y trouver du réconfort. Le moment où nos deux prunelles se fixèrent me sembla interminable. J'avais comme l'impression que nous cherchions quelque chose dans l'autre, que nous tentions d'analyser notre âme, puis…

_**-« d'accord, je reste… »**_

Mon soupir de soulagement lui arracha un sourire ce qui gonfla mon cœur. Je voulais profiter à fond de notre soirée, alors comme un enfant perdu je lui pris la main et l'entraîna vers le lit, endroit qui me semblait convenir à la conversation qui allait suivre. Je ne savais pas lequel d'entre nous devait parler en premier. Alors que je tentais de commencer, Edward me devança en caressant d'un doigt ma joue, laissant celle-ci brulante face à cette caresse. Son geste se voulait réconfortant comme si il me demandait de ne pas avoir peur de ce qui allait suivre.

_**-« Isabella,…je ne sais par où commencer. Je te dois tellement d'explication. Je peux sentir comme tu es perdu à cet instant et j'en suis tellement désolé. Mais j'ai peur, peur que tu me fui, peur que tu n'acceptes ta condition. Dit-il d'un ton torturé. **_

Cela me faisait mal de le voir dans cet état, mais je me rendais alors compte que nous étions tous les deux dans le même état d'esprit. J'avais tellement besoin de comprendre, j'avais besoin de réponses à mes questions, c'est pour ça que je n'hésitais pas quand je lui répondis:

_**-« Parle-moi Edward, je te promets de ne pas m'enfuir, si c'est de ça dont tu as peur, tu te trompes, n'oublie pas que si je suis là c'est parce que je l'ai voulu. Je sais que depuis ma transformation mon caractère me joue des tours mais si j'avais voulu partir je ne serais pas assise à tes côtés à cet instant. »**_

_**-« très bien »**_

_**-« comme tu le sais nous sommes des vampires, le fait que tu ais sacrifié ta vie d'humaine pour nous retrouver est très étrange et ma famille et moi sommes encore troublé par le fait que notre existence soit connus de tous. Il faudra par ailleurs que l'on discute de ça plus tard. Le soir de la clairière se fut un choc un pour moi, pour la première fois en cent ans, une humaine n'était pas effrayé par notre nature, je t'ai désiré des que je t'ai vu. J'ai remarqué très vite que tu n'étais pas comme les autres, que tu étais spécial. Au départ, je te l'avoue ce n'était pas du désir physique, le fait que je ne puisse atteindre tes pensées m'a perturbé comme jamais, tu es la première à pouvoir le faire et j'aime ça**_. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin_**. Puis lorsque nous nous sommes rapprochés Jasper et moi, j'ai sentis ton désir physique et alors j'ai perdu le contrôle. Ton odeur a envahis mes sens et tout ce que je voulais c'était te faire mienne, te revendiquer comme ma femelle. Tu dois te demander pourquoi Jasper s'est joint à nous, et bien ce que tu n'as pas pu voir c'est un accord que l'on a passé lui et moi qui lui permettant de te toucher. Etant seul et Jasper ayant déjà sa femelle Alice, c'était à moi de lui donner mon accord ou non. Jasper comme tu sais est empâte, il a très vite sentit que je te revendiquai comme mienne dès l'instant où j'ai posé mes mains sur toi. **_

_**-« femelle ? »**_dit Bella

_**-« Oui…je sais que tu te poses énormément de questions sur ce terme. Il est vrai qu'il peut sembler primate au premier abord mais chez nous les vampires, savoir qu'un mâle possède une femelle est synonyme de puissance et de respect. Le terme femelle est plus fort que le terme compagne. Aujourd'hui tu es ma femelle car c'est moi qui t'ai transformé. Par ailleurs il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Cette nuit sous la tente, tu t'es évanouie durant quelques minutes et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai décidé de te faire mienne, lorsque tu avais encore ma semence en toi. Le fait que tu ais été transformé avec ma semence en toi fait que chaque vampire mâle que tu croise s'est que tu m'appartiens. Tu dois penser que tu n'es plus libre de tes fait et gestes et de tes sentiments mais tu dois savoir que ce processus ne se fait pas par hasard. Chaque vampire mâle sent quand il rencontre sa femelle, je sais que tu ais faite pour moi comme je suis fait pour toi. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de ce que tu ressens. Moi-même comme je te l'ai dit je ne sais pas trop comment agir à ton égard. J'essaye de te donner de l'espace et du temps pour que tu t'adapte à ta nouvelle nature. »**_

POV Edward :

Durant tout le temps de mon explication, je n'avais pas osé la regarder dans les yeux. Je venais de tout lui expliquer et j'attendais qu'elle s'enfuie comme qui n'importe qui l'aurait sans doute fait. Mais je n'entendis aucun cri, aucune porte claquer, seulement le souffle régulier de Bella malgré que nous vampire n'ayons le besoin de respirer.

Au fond de moi j'espérerais qu'elle se sente soulager par les explications que je lui avais donné, qu'elle serait plus en paix avec son nouveau statut, son nouveau corps, sa nouvelle vie. D'un autre côté je voulais quelle se rebelle contre tout ça. J'aimais les défis et l'idée de dresser Bella comme ma femelle me plaisait ardument. Son côté sauvage m'excitais, je me souvins comme elle avait été belle et désirable lors de sa première chasse. Elle perdait si facilement le contrôle et j'ai tout de suite vu en la voyant chasser que Bella ne serait pas contre mélanger sang et sexe.

Doucement, je levais les yeux vers elle et ce que je pu voir dans ses prunelles rouges me cloua sur place.

POV BELLA :

Dire que je n'étais que je n'étais pas choqué serait un mensonge. Malgré tout ce que j'avais pu m'imaginer je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Une femelle ? Quel terme étrange pour désigner la femme avec laquelle on aller passer l'éternité. Alors voilà comment s'était dérouler la nuit de ma transformation. Je comprends mieux le comportement d'Alice le jour où je me suis réveillé, évidemment qu'elle savait que j'avais couché ou baiser serait le terme plus exact avec son mari, mais si elle ne m'avait pas attaqué c'était donc en partie dû à son statut de femelle. Je me sentis tout de suite mal pour elle, savoir l'infidélité de son mari sans pouvoir rien dire. Comme venait de me l'expliquer Edward, les compagnons sont fait pour être ensemble, je sais donc que Jasper ne quittera jamais Alice mais je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à la souffrance qu'elle avait pu encourir alors qu'il était avec moi et Edward.

Me mettant à se place je savais que je ne le supporterai pas, bien sûr je me doutais que Edward avait dû connaître d'autre femmes avant moi et cela ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça mais maintenant que je savais que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre cela me rendait malade à l'idée de le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre à moins que je ne sois à ses côtés. Stephenie Meyer était loin du compte, les Cullen et les vampires en général étaient loin d'être comme nous l'avions toutes imaginé.

Malgré mes peurs quant à la vie qui m'attendait je me sentais encore soucieuse comme si tout ça n'était que le début d'une grande aventure. Mes sentiments envers Edward m'échappaient toujours, était-ce mon nouveau statut de femelle qui me faisait sentir comme ça envers lui ou étais-ce d'autres sentiments que je n'étais pas prête à avouer. Décidant de me fier à mon instinct et à mes émotions qui parcourait mon corps à ce moment même je levais les yeux ver Edward et lui dit :

_**-« ne me quitte jamais… »**_

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre je levais ma main lui faisant signe que je voulais poursuivre

_**-« j'ai encore du mal à comprendre ce qui m'arrive et comment je dois gérer tout ce qui m'entoure. Tout ce que j'ai compris c'est que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre et qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne jamais faire comme Jasper, peut être que dans quelque année je changerai d'avis mais pour l'instant je te veux que pour moi et je ne supporterai pas qu'une autre vampire te touche »**_

Un sourire se dessiné sur les lèvres d'Edward. Il semblait que ma réponse et ma réaction lui ait plut et j'en été ravie. D'une certaine manière je ne voulais pas le décevoir. Je voulais qu'il soit fière de moi, j'avais de la valeur à ces yeux pour qu'il m'ait choisis comme femelle et il ne devait pas regretter son choix.

POV Edward :

La réponse de Bella m'avait pris au dépourvu. En effet je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce genre de réaction. Dans ma tête j'avais opté pour une fin dramatique où elle m'aurait reproché sa transformation ou même qu'elle ne souhaite plus que je l'approche étant donné que physiquement c'était moi qui dominé et qu'elle n'avait quasiment plus aucun contrôle sur son corps.

Mais cette réaction-là, non pas du tout. Ces paroles me réconfortaient mais si je me rendais compte qu'elle était toujours perdue, je me fis alors la promesse de faire de mon mieux pour l'aider dans sa nouvelle vie et lui faire comprendre que le terme femelle n'était pas aussi dégradant qu'il n'en a l'air.

Toutefois je m'attardais sur un point de sa réponse qui m'avait perturbé. Elle avait peur que je la quitte. Mais comment pouvait-elle s'imaginer ça ? Jamais je ne pourrais la quitter. Elle était tout pour moi, le destin ne me l'avait pas choisi comme femelle pour rien. Elle était tout pour moi, ça oui j'en étais sûr. Je voulais lui prouver que je tenais à elle, que c'était elle que j'attendais depuis des siècles. Finalement sa réponse m'avait permis de répondre au mienne et de mettre un sentiment sur ce que je ressentais envers elle. C'était de l'amour, oui je l'aimais. J'aimais Isabella et je le lui prouverai durant toute l'éternité. Mais avant ça elle avait besoin de moi, elle avait besoin de mettre comme moi un mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait et je n'avais pas trouvé meilleur moyen que de soulever son menton de ma main et me baisser doucement vers elle pour l'embrasser.

POV Bella :

Je sentis doucement ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. La douceur de ses lèvres me rendait toute chose. Je me demandais si il existait texture plus douce que ses lèvres. Ne sachant pas comment interpréter son baiser je répondais à celui-ci de manière instinctive. Dès qu'Edward me touchait tout mon corps répondait et je sentais le besoin de me fondre à lui pour qu'il n'est plus à s'éloigner de moi. Notre baiser doux au début, se transforma en quelque chose de plus passionnelle comme si nous avions besoin de prouver l'un à l'autre quelque chose. Mes mains restés inactives se dirigèrent vers ses cheveux et derrière sa nuque pour me rapprocher de lui. Edward fit de même en entourant ma taille de ses bras pour me coller à lui. Je gémis à son geste, pouvant sentir son désir naissant à mon égard. L'un comme l'autre ne voulions abandonner la bataille que ce livrer nos lèvres et le fait que nous n'ayons besoin de respirer ne faciliter pas les choses. Ce fut Edward qui rompit notre baiser pour poser son front contre le mien et me susurra :

_**-« si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'attends…je ne te ferais jamais de mal »**_

Ces paroles enflammèrent mon corps et je sentis mon cœur exploser face à cet aveu. J'avais enfin compris. Toutes mes angoisses, toutes mes interrogations s'envolèrent à l'instant où Edward prononça cette phrase. J'avais compris pourquoi je réagissais ainsi quand j'étais à ses côtés. Je m'apercevais que je ressentais la même chose. Il y avait toujours eu un vide dans ma vie sentimentale comme si il me manquait quelque chose. J'avais enfin mis la main sur ce qui me manquait et cette chose était Edward, c'était lui dès le début et comme il m'avait choisi ce sera lui pour l'éternité. Je regarder ses yeux remplis d'amour à mon égard et ne put que sourire face à ce que je voyais. Je savais qu'Edward pouvait voir dans mon regard la réplique exacte de ses sentiments à son égard. Je l'aimais, ça oui je l'aimais, aussi dingue que ça puisse paraître. Je décidais donc de luis montrer l'ampleur de mes sentiments en lui rendant son baiser tandis qu'il me couchait sur le lit.

POV Edward :

En voyant la réplique exacte de mes sentiments dans ses yeux. Je fus le plus heureux des vampires. J'étais heureux qu'elle m'accepte moi et qu'elle m'aime en retour. En m'embrassant en retour je savais qu'elle s'abandonner totalement à moi et je la couchais sur le lit ayant décidé de lui montrer à quel point elle était importante à mes yeux.

Je me mis à caresser chaque partie de son corps comme pour la première fois. Rien ne nous pressé, je voulais prendre le temps de la découvrir ce soir. Les vêtements qu'elle portait jonchait déjà sur le sol je n'avais pas résisté au fait de l'admirer nu se cambrant sous mes caresse et ma bouche avide qui parcourait son corps. Je laisser une pluie de baiser allant de son cou jusqu'au milieu de ses seins. Je n'allais pas chercher tout de suite son mamelon tendu pour moi, je voulais que ce soit lent, que Bella puisse ressentir amplement chaque caresse que je lui prodiguais. Son souffle de plaisir mêlé à celui de l'impatience m'excitait au plus haut point. Sentir Bella sous mon contrôle était quelque chose que j'adorais, la voir se languir pour plus de caresse de ma part me rendait dur comme jamais.

_**-« dis-moi ce que tu veux Bella… ».**_ Dis-je en frôlant ses seins.

_**-« Edward…ta...bouche, je t'en prie je veux tellement plus »**_

Je ne me fis pas prier et posait ma bouche sur ce petit bout de chair rosé qui n'attendait que mes lèvres. Ma bouche au contact de se peau, changea la donne, je retrouvais ma petite démone perdue dans la plaisir et qui chercha immédiatement à avoir plus. D'humeur joueuse, je laisser tomber la tendresse et me résignait à ce que ma femelle voulait. Nous aurions tout le temps pour la tendresse, l'éternité. Je ne fus donc pas surpris de me retrouver tout d'un coup nu et de trouver une Bella sexy et sauvage qui me surplombait.

La nuit allait être longue, très longue….


End file.
